


No Longer Comatose, I Woke Up No Luck

by pixeldreamer



Series: No Longer Comatose, I Woke Up No Luck [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mania, Murder, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Smut, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampires, the album obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/pseuds/pixeldreamer
Summary: “Are you sure…you want to do…” Patrick was interrupted by his moan when Pete ran his hand under his shirt. “This...in your kitchen?”“Well, a kitchen is for food, isn’t it?”Pete gazed at Patrick, surveying his prey/friend/bandmate with his suddenly bright scarlet eyes that radiated hunger. Immediately, Patrick put together the pieces of the events of yesterday and today through the haze of sexual arousal in the seconds between their stares at each other and then Pete tearing his fangs into his neck.___While filming the sequel to the A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me video, Pete accidentally gets turned into a vampire.





	1. We’re At The Beginning Of The End

Pete watched, transfixed as the makeup artist transforms his face into that of a 38 year-old to how he had looked more than 10 years ago when they had filmed the “A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me”. His face was caked in foundation the color of snow, hiding his wrinkles, and thick eyeliner was drawn onto his eyelids.

The fans had begged fucking relentlessly for the sequel. After all, the only way Pete Wentz could be hotter in the eyes of his fans was if he became the spitting image of every Twilight fan’s dream boyfriend; a vampire. For some reason he didn’t understand, they were fucking sexy enough to have everyone begging the band for a sequel for years. The idea had been amusing for a while but never considered as the first music video had cost as much as a house; but Fall Out Boy’s merciless fangirls had recently at their throats about it since the announcement of the release of Mania. Pete was probably going to have a heart attack when he saw the bill.

So here Pete Wentz was, suddenly transported back 11 years prior to now in the mirror. He had aged quite well, so under the facade of makeup and the black wig with classic emo bangs being positioned on his head, it would be easy to trick anyone into thinking 2007 Pete Wentz had time-travelled to 2017.

“Wow, Pete.” Patrick gasped in awe. Pete looked over to see Patrick had already had his makeup done, sideburns glued to the sides of his head. “Sexy facial hair.”

“Not too shabby yourself.” Pete winked.

“Tone down the flirting, lovebirds.”

“Brendon!” Patrick laughs. Brendon didn’t have nearly as much makeup on his face as the both of them, and to complete the visage he still held a small part of the youthful glint in his eyes from before everyone else left Panic! At The Disco. He was dressed in his Dandy suit, fangs already popped in, although this time he didn’t have the hat.

“Filming starts in five minutes!” Someone from the crew called out. Patrick and Brendon rushed away, and Pete placed his fake fangs into his mouth.

 

Filming took several days as they moved from scenes of police stations to decrepit houses to capture footage. The storyboard laid out on the wall of the makeshift office had a blurry picture posted on social media to excite and confuse their loyal followers.

On the last day of filming, they managed to wrap up during late afternoon. Pete was alone, dragging a makeup wipe over his face. The paleness melted away, and soon he was greeted by his tan, old face. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. Wow, time had truly flied by, hadn’t it?

He took off the wig, and put the fake fangs back into their small box. He took out his smartphone, ready to post a teasing tweet, when he was pushed out of his seat by a figure so fast it appeared blurry in the mirror during the few milliseconds he saw.

Pete yelped as he pinned against the wall by the mysterious intruder, his face pressed against the white brick, and suddenly, fangs were in his neck. Fuck, this couldn’t be a prank gone too far.

Blood dripped down his neck and onto the jacket he wore. Pete’s blood was being drained, fangs torn into his flesh, cup by cup, pint by pint.

“Fuck, let go of me!” Pete struggled against the hold of his capturer, but it was futile. Dead, dead, dead, he was going to die. It chanted in his head like a beating drum. This was how he would go out. At least he had lived a good life, being famous was a nice way to spend the short years. Maybe his kids would be okay without him. Probably not. Too late to change much.

Dots grew in his vision, and his struggling weakened until instead it was just plain difficult to keep standing.

Then, that was when it happened.

The vampiric murderer stopped drinking, and pulled away. Thank god, he was saved. He might have needed a blood transfusion, but Pete might at least have lived. One of his hands was even released, but from behind him Pete heard the vampire tearing into his own wrist and then pulling Pete’s face far enough away from the wall to shove it in front of his mouth.

“Drink.” The vampire seductively whispered into his ear, the cold breath sending shivers down Pete’s spine. The red dripping down his wrist didn’t smell normal, instead it enticed him, scented of something appetizing instead of disgusting ordinary iron.

Pete grabbed the wrist with his free hand and pushed it into his mouth. The vampire behind him groaned in pain, as Pete gulped down the sweet mixture. It had the same texture as normal blood, except it tasted of a creamy milkshake. He moaned as he swallowed the blood, the taste on his tongue the best he had probably ever had.

Suddenly, the wrist was pulled roughly out his mouth, and when Pete snapped back to reality and turned around, the vampire had disappeared. The vampire’s blood had comforted him, like a fluffy blanket and warm coffee, but the facade of safety disappeared immediately and Pete’s heart picked up pace again.

He fled out of the dressing room door to where the rest of the band were hanging out, eating dinner.

“Guys, help!” Pete screamed, stopping in front of them and pressing his hand against his neck. His legs felt weak underneath him, and he wavered slightly as he stopped. “This freaky guy came into the dressing room and-”

“Haha, very funny, Pete.” Joe said. “Looks really realistic, though. I can hand you that.”

“No, seriously, guys,” Pete removed his hand from his neck, showing the gruesome bite. “Look! It’s not a joke.”

“Wow, those special effects artists are good.” Andy complimented. “Is this a prank for the behind-the-scenes video? You could have done a lot better I think. Should we do another take and pretend-”

“Guys, I don’t know, Pete doesn’t look too good.” Patrick set down his pizza and stood up. “Pete-“

His vision grew blurry, his heart’s thudding slowed lower than normal, and suddenly it all turned to frigid darkness as he collapsed to the floor.

 

Morning. The smell of sizzling pancakes wafted up to Pete’s room as he dazedly blinked his eyes open. The curtains were drawn, casting small patches of light at the end of the bed, which he squirmed away from. His throat was drier than hell, so he sat up and got up to venture downstairs and find who was making the pancakes.

“Good morning, Pete.” Patrick said, when Pete entered the kitchen. “What do you want on your pancakes?”

“Morning. Strawberries and whipped cream, please.” He replied, grabbing a glass from the counter and heading to the sink. “Why are you here?”

“Don’t you remember what happened at the music video shoot yesterday?” Patrick asked.

The glass filled up with water, sloshing over the top as Pete remembered.

“Yeah.” Pete said, dropping the glass to reach up to his neck, where he felt a bandage. “Fuck.”

“What happened?” Patrick asked, flipping a pancake.

“No, you tell me what happened first. What happened? How bad was I? Where are the kids?”

“Don’t worry, the kids are at their friends’ houses for a sleepover, and after you fainted, yeah, it was pretty bad, but you were fine after the first-aid people fixed you up. So, how’d you get that bite? None of the animals got loose, and we couldn’t find anyone suspicious near the scene.”

“Some weird-ass psycho bit me.” Pete said.

“Want me to call the police so you can give a description?”

“It would be pointless. I never saw his face. Just a hand.”

“Oh.” Patrick sighed. “Well, how are you feeling? Everything okay?”

Pete suddenly remembered his thirst, the unscratchable dryness coating his throat. “Oh, I’m dandy, just need some water.”

Patrick grabbed another glass and began to fill it with tap water. “By the way, I just noticed it, but I think you left your makeup on.”

“Really?” Pete wiped his hand against his face, but when he removed it there was no white residue of foundation. “I swear I took it off yesterday.”

“Wait, are the fangs still there too?” Patrick asked, handing him the glass of water. Pete opened his mouth wide for him before raising the glass to his lips. “Yeah, you left them in. How did you not notice those? When I had to wear them they were super uncomfortable.”

“I guess I just got used to them.” He took a swig of water, expecting the cool, refreshing beverage to sate his thirst. Instead, the water tasted rather plain and metallic as if he had just licked a pipe, and the first drops he began to swallow simulated a scorching alike to fire.

Pete dove for the sink, pushing Patrick out of the way and retching the water up. “God, that’s awful.” He finally spat out, in a hoarse voice.

“Are you sick?” Patrick approached Pete, whom was still leant against the sink, and wrapped his arm around him. “C’mon, I’ll help you back to bed.”

Then, the scent entangled itself into Pete’s nostrils. An aroma as delectable as cookies in the oven, as the pancakes on the stove, but even more so.

Fog clouded Pete’s mind. The aroma was similar to the intruder’s blood, wrapped in warmth and comfort with cream and cherries on top.

More.

He needed more.

Pete smirked, stood up straight, and whipped around, startling Patrick and placing a finger under the fedora-lover’s chin.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” His hand travelled down to Patrick’s hand, which he interlocked his cool fingers with. He slowly stepped forward, backing Patrick against the wall, until their faces were extraordinarily close. “You smell great, Patrick.”

“Oh, um, thanks?” Patrick said. “Pete, are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better.” He reached his other hand up to caress Patrick’s face, ruffling his hand through his hair. Pete then lay his face in Patrick’s warm neck, which laid exposed was begging to be dug into, as he buried himself in the fragrance. “You smell so fucking good.”

“Pete-” He started, but then Pete licked his neck, making him gasp. In his chest, Pete heard Patrick’s heart start to race. “Pete, what are you-holy fuck!” Pete continued licking and nipping at his flesh, pressing his leg into Patrick’s crotch, eliciting a moan from him.

“Patrick.” Pete exhaled frigid breath near his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Are you sure…you want to do…” Patrick was interrupted by his moan when Pete ran his hand under his shirt. “This...in your kitchen?”

“Well, a kitchen is for food, isn’t it?”

Pete gazed at Patrick, surveying his prey/friend/bandmate with his suddenly bright scarlet eyes that radiated hunger. Immediately, Patrick put together the pieces of the events of yesterday and today through the haze of sexual arousal in the seconds between their stares at each other and then Pete tearing his fangs into his neck.


	2. I Found The Cure To Growing Older

Patrick froze, shocked, as Pete gulped his blood down. _This has to be part of the behind-the-scenes video_ , Patrick hoped, even though there was no doubt in his mind that Pete wouldn’t be so promiscuous for an eventually public prank, despite being Pete.

“Patrick, you taste so good.” Pete murmured against Patrick, as he withdrew his fangs, and Patrick snapped back to reality. Right, he was being literally drank from by Pete. Vampire Pete. Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz III could now add vampire to his already long-enough repertoire.

Patrick begun to feel the sharp sting on his neck, and reached a hand up. “Fuck.”

Pete dove back in for a kiss with his bloodstained lips, and Patrick’s head was suddenly preoccupied with the seemingly more important things: he was kissing his bassist and best friend even though they were both _married_ and _monogamous_ and _straight_ and _strictly platonic_ , and even the hopeful cries of gay-fetishizing fangirls attempting to wear them down over the years couldn’t change it. Yet, here they were, doing some things that one would say was explicitly gay.

However, Patrick thought, _fuck it_ , if Pete was a vampire then this was probably a stupid wet dream, right? Vampires could never be fucking real. He may as well accept whatever his mind chose to imagine.

He accepted Pete’s kiss, and opened his mouth to let his tongue in, the bitter metallic taste of his blood flooding his mouth. His fangs tugged and nipped gently at Patrick’s lips, and that was when Pete pulled back, gasping more out of pure shock than for air, and then started making a mad dash out of the kitchen to wherever-the-fuck his legs would take him.

“Pete!” Patrick yelled after him, chasing after him, but the newborn vampire was too fast for him and Patrick was too dazed from the kiss and oh yeah, the fact his blood literally got drained. By the time Patrick got to the flung-open back door, Pete was nowhere to be seen.

 

Patrick called everyone; Pete, Joe, Andy, Pete’s wife, Brendon, their management, and alas, he was nowhere to be seen. Pete’s social media hadn’t been updated since the prior day, and Patrick grew hopeless. Daylight shifted into darkness above the house, and he waited impatiently on Pete’s couch, trying to spin the events of the day into some song lyrics, although it only made Patrick wish Pete was there even more to give him some good synonyms.

Finally, while he was leaning on the couch armrest tossing a pen up and down and contemplating whether to tell everyone Pete was probably missing, he received a notification that Pete had posted a photo on Instagram. He swiped to open it, and was greeted with a picture of a beach at sunset and one of their lyrics as a caption.

**_petewentz_** _I think I found the cure to growing older_

Already, the comments of the photo were being flooded with fangirls loving the old song lyrics as the caption instead of the expected Mania lyrics, suspecting nothing of what really happened. Patrick wasn’t exactly sure which beach was in the photo, after all, every beach was the same, but he typed “beach” into google maps and got in the car to drive to the closest one.

He arrived at the shore twenty minutes later, pulling into a parking spot. The trail down to the beach through dense overgrowth was barred off since it was after hours, a tall fence gate blocking entry. Patrick saw no obvious signs of Pete, but after approaching the gate and peering through the gaps between the wire, he saw a figure on the distant beach sitting and looking out over the ocean.

Patrick attempted to pull or push open the gate, but a lock kept it inaccessible, so he settled on trampling through the thick overgrowth and sand dunes to get to the beach.

The sky was lit light purple by the light pollution of the Los Angeles skyline in the distance, and stars twinkling faintly above them. The ocean’s tides pulled in and out, in and out in a steady rhythm, washing over Pete’s bare feet.

“Have you been here all day?” Patrick asked first, and Pete shrugged.

“I guess.” He said. “I guess I’m immortal now. I’m sorry I ran away. I was scared, I needed time to think and reflect on everything.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patrick brushed some thorns off his jacket and settled down next to Pete. The water had been blocked off with cheap fencing to keep visitors away from the polluted water, but seemingly Pete had torn it away with his newfound strength so it wouldn’t blemish the view.

“Yeah.” Pete said. “I’m so sorry we kissed, because um, we’re both straight. Except for that one thing I had with Mikey Way. That wasn’t straight at all. But as far as the public is concerned, excluding fangirls, we’re straight. Mostly.”

“And married.” Patrick added.

“Oh yeah, that too.” Pete sighed. “Things haven’t been too good with me and Meagan, so um, fuck, I don’t know why I just went and made it worse. And you have your wife and…”

“Pete, let’s not worry about that right now. We can address that later.” Patrick said. “The fact is, someone turned you into a fucking vampire, and we’re going to find out who and get revenge on their undead-ass.”

“Really?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be just like in the music video we just filmed.” Patrick nodded. “We break out of jail, actually maybe we’ll skip that part. We’ll figure out wherever real-life version of vampire Beckett and Urie and the Dandies are hiding, and break in and fight them in a super badass way.”

“Except this is real life.” Pete said. Color left Patrick’s face. “We could die.”

“Or peacefully resolve everything.” He said. “That’s also a mature, real-life option that isn’t available for juicy music video action plots. We have to look on the bright side.”

“I suppose.” Pete said. “But what if we do end up… having to fight? Or kill?”

Patrick knew he could never stab someone with a stake, even an undead vampire, despite the special effects in the music video that said otherwise.

“It won’t happen.” Patrick promised, although the creeping feeling in both of their guts whispered to them that he was wrong. A plane flew over filled to the brim with lethargic passengers, teenagers were getting drunk around a bonfire while blaring _Infinity On High_ , Joe Trohman practiced guitar, Andy brushed his teeth, an intern watched pieces of music video footage, a vampire hissed, and Pete and Patrick leaned against each other, watching the sky’s stars slowly twirl around the hemisphere and the moon’s gravity pull the water away from their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic isn't going to be updated very much until I finish my other fanfic I'm working on, which is The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love, and I plan on finishing it in January. I've already pre-written most of this fanfiction, so I'll try updating it weekly-ish
> 
> thanks for reading bros
> 
> also i started watching vampire diaries and pete wentz was referenced in the first episode so now i'm gonna watch all 9 seasons of that


	3. I Think That God Is Going To Have To Kill Me Twice

Patrick promised Pete that they’d get on finding the vampire as soon as possible, asking someone in their management for a list of everyone on set on Pete’s unfortunate day. However, before they could get the list, they had to approve the new music video that would be released in a week’s time and the behind-the-scenes video that would follow.

“So, what do you think?” Someone asked, and Pete grinned on instinct, then quickly shut his lips when he remembered his fangs. They weren’t too noticeable, but he would have to get used to hiding his teeth under eyes of speculating fans.

“Looks good to me.” Pete said. Andy started saying something about lighting, and then Joe started tacking on an idea about a different angle of the clip during that one guitar riff, and Patrick just watched Pete’s expression. His eyes no longer had the friendly crinkle under them, and his stubble was left unshaved to try to hide his de-aged face. Patrick remembered the days traveling in a van to small venues with that face by his side, and now they were producing famous music everyone knew. How could their memories be so long ago, when Pete’s young face was right there in front of him, a little paler but almost alike to when they walked under midnight streetlamps into cheap motels? Patrick made a mental note to write that down in some form as a lyric.

“So, Patrick, what do you think?” Joe asked, and he quickly looked away from Pete’s face.

“Yeah, I think camera 2 would work.” He said.

“Great, we’ll work on that.” The person in charge of editing assured. “So, is that it? Then let’s look at the behind-the-scenes video.”

They played the behind-the-scenes video, and it played as normal. Themselves being interviewed about the video plot and concept, sped-up clips of their faces being transformed with makeup and fake sideburns to look younger, crew configuring cameras and fake blood and microphones, until Pete froze when he saw a video of him running out of the makeup room with his hand clasped over a bloody neck wound.

“Pause!” Pete called out. “Why the fuck is that in there?”

“It seemed like a fun prank, the video at this stage is still mostly a rough draft. We thought it would be funny for all those fans to use in their ‘emo bands on crack’ videos.”

“It wasn’t a prank. Why did anyone think _that_ was a prank?”

“There was never a police investigation-“

“I don’t want that broadcast out to the world. Delete it!” Pete hissed.

Joe and Andy looked surprised at the outburst.

“I actually got hurt, believe it or not.” Pete reached up to his neck, remembering the bandage that was there, and ripped it off. “Look!”

“Pete,” Patrick said. “It healed.”

“What?” Pete asked, looking up to the reflection of a turned-off computer monitor. In the darkened image, his neck showed no scars.

Joe snickered, and Pete gave him a death glare. Patrick placed a hand on Pete’s shoulder to calm him down. “Did we never tell you guys what happened?”

“I guess not.” Andy shrugged.

“Good, because we aren’t going to talk about.” Pete said, throwing the bandage over his shoulder after crumpling it into a ball, landing in a trashcan. “Just delete it. Otherwise, the video looks fine to me. Do you have the list of people on set that day I was promised?”

“Yes, here you go.” A tentative intern standing behind them nervously handed Pete a sheet of paper, front and back listing everyone on that day. “Why do you need it?”

“Sending thank-you gifts, that’s all.” Pete lied. “Thank you.”

 

Afterwards, Pete and Patrick speed-walked to an a restaurant across the street, Pete armed with sunglasses and a hooded jacket to cover him from the stinging sun. At their table while Patrick awaited a sandwich and Pete stirred the ice and lemon in his water absentmindedly with a straw, they looked over the sheet of paper listing the people on set.

“Okay, so what color was their hand?”

“They were white. Definitely white, really fucking pale too.” Pete said, and Patrick blocked out all the names with a sharpie that he could remember were not white. Lucky for them, they did a good job on hiring a diverse crew and cast, and were able to cross out about half of the names.

“And then, we can cross out us, Joe, and Andy, then.” Patrick said. “And there were the people filming the behind-the-scenes with us the whole time we ate, so we can cross out two.”

“Their hand wasn’t wrinkly.” Pete mentioned. “So you can cross out the older people.”

Patrick crossed out everyone above 50 years old. “That leaves us with… 23 people.”

Pete sighed. “That’s a lot.”

“It was 47 before, so it’s better than that. Do you know their gender?”

“He definitely had a male voice.”

Patrick crossed out the females. “Okay, now it’s 14.”

“Let’s see the list.” Pete turned it around for him to see, and read it silently. “We can cross out Brendon Urie, there’s no way he’s a vampire.”

“Do you have any proof?”

“I’ve known him since the start of his music career. I’d know if he was a vampire.”

“You know, he actually left the shoot early. If anything, he’s at the top of our list.” Patrick said.

“Hm, maybe Declan should be at the top of our list too.”

“He’s on there?” Patrick asked. “Aw, wasn’t he so cute when he visited the set?”

“Hmm, what’s your proof that he’s not a vampire?”

“Oh, come on, don’t compare a toddler to someone who actually had an opportunity to commit the crime.”

“What about means and motive?”

“Well, that’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Patrick crossed out Declan. “That takes us down to 13, I guess. So, how are we going to start investigating this?”

“I have no fucking idea.”

“That’s a wonderful start.”

 

They both made a fair attempt at formulating a plan, but it was clear they had no idea what direction to go in, so Patrick finished his sandwich, Pete kept stirring his water, and then they drove back to Pete’s house. It was already late, so after Pete tucked his sons into bed and said goodnight to them, him and Patrick stood in the kitchen while Pete popped open a bottle of wine. Patrick declined the wine and instead just poured a beer into a wine glass. Pete drank the wine, even though it was tasteless at first sip.

“Where’s Meagan?” Patrick asked.

“With her new boyfriend.” Pete slightly tipped his glass over to motion to the pile of divorce forms by the sink.

“Oh, Pete, I’m sorry.” Patrick said, placing his hand on Pete’s reassuringly. Pete’s hand flinched at first contact, as his fingers felt warm and Pete had already grown used to how somehow-non-incessantly freezing his own body was. Patrick rubbed circles into his hand, and Pete began to feel tears gather in his eyes, which he blinked back along with the pit of sadness in his stomach, and poured more wine for himself.

“It’s fine.” Pete reassured him. “It’s all okay.” He ignored the wine glass next to him and took a large swig of the wine bottle. “I guess tonight is a good time to experiment and see if I can still get drunk.”

“ _Pete_.”

“I’ll need to figure it out sooner or later.” He shrugged, and took another large swig.

“Me and Elisa have been growing apart too, if saying that makes you feel less lonely.” Patrick said.

_No shit_ , Pete almost said, the alcohol already coursing up to his brain. He had seen how Elisa and Patrick acted so distant to each other the other day when Declan had been brought on set, as compared to when he had attended their wedding. “I woke up no luck.”

“Are you seriously quoting our lyrics?”

“Yeah.” Pete reached for the wine bottle again, and Patrick snatched it away from him.

“Jeez, Pete, you’ve already drank half the bottle.”

“Fuck, I guess I have.” Pete instead drank the rest of the wine in his glass, downing it quickly before his lead singer could stop him and not caring to savor the nonexistent taste. “Speaking of drinking, we should get the blood thing figured out.”

Pete heard Patrick’s heart pick up and beat a little faster at the thought. “Sorry to remind you about last time, if that traumatized you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Despite Pete’s assumption Patrick’s heart had begun racing because he feared the memory of his blood being drank, it was actually because he remembered their erotic kissing. “I suppose we should talk about it. Are you...thirsty?”

“Not really.” He said. “I’ve felt fine the whole day, although it’s starting up again. It’s not bad, it’s just like a tiny itch at the back of my throat that’s a little annoying. I feel like I’ve got a day or two before it starts to feel like a sandstorm ripped the moisture out of my esophagus. Wait, wait, that’s a good lyric, one second.” Pete grabbed a post-it note and quickly scrawled it down. “I should get drunk more often.”

“So, I take it that you’ll be… feeding off of me again?” Patrick choked out the words, his face heating up, and he took a sip of his beer to attempt the hide his blush.

“Sorry.” Pete said. “Until we find an alternative… there’s not much I can do. I doubt there’s a real life version of the blend in the sixteen candles music video.”

“I don’t mind.” Patrick said. “Like, really, don’t be scared to ask me. Ever. I don’t want you to hurt anyone. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing for you.”

“Thanks.” Pete smiled, unrestrained like he had all day, fangs glinting. Patrick swore they had grown at least half of a centimeter since he had last seen them glimmering under the beach moonlight. Pete leaned across the kitchen island, where they were standing across from one another, and he breathed in the scent of Patrick’s blood protruding from under the scab hidden beneath the bandage. The mass amount of wine in a short amount of time had begun to take its toll, dizzying his thoughts slightly, and the texture of the wine had a new quality of sandpaper to his throat, causing the memory of the taste of blood to begin to spring up.

Pete took another sharp inhale of the aroma, letting out a sigh, and Patrick held back a shudder of anticipation.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Patrick,” Pete said, eyes shining, “you’re really starting to drive me crazy.”

“So you are thirsty, then?”

“Yes.” Pete reached out a hand to trace Patrick’s jawline and caress his cheek. “I think the wine made it worse.”

Patrick took off his jacket, setting it down next to the wine bottle, and Pete stalked around the kitchen island over to him.

“I won’t run away this time, either.” Pete smiled smugly, stepping toward Patrick until their chests were close, and sliding an arm around his waist. He nestled his head into Patrick’s neck, peeling back the bandage and licking a long stripe from his collarbone to his earlobe.

“Good.” Patrick whispered. “You definitely need to make up for last time.”

“I’ll do whatever you want to you.” Pete’s hand found his way to Patrick’s ass, squeezing it, making Patrick’s breath hitch and let out a small moan. Pete’s fangs nipped at the flesh of his neck, painting a hickey on the canvas of his skin, and then he dug his fangs into Patrick’s neck.

Patrick gasped, but the expected pain was more bearable this time, and even a little sexy. The taste of his blood on Pete’s tongue as it gushed out into his mouth caused him to moan, and send hormones shooting through his body. Pete lapped it up, soothing his throat and filling his stomach, pleasure beginning to make him feel the warmth of arousal.

Pete took out his fangs, eyes muddled and red, Patrick being the only thing on his mind now. Patrick would’ve admitted that Pete did look hot with bloodstained lips and his predatory gaze, but they were soon kissing too quick for them to think of anything else. They quickly went from just lips to tongue and Pete pushing Patrick against the kitchen counter, grinding against each other.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.” Pete moaned out.

“Just take off your fucking pants already.” Patrick replied, and Pete picked him up.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He carried him, sprinting up the stairs with supernatural speed, through the halls and then a door which he closed and locked behind them with a flourish, luckily Pete’s bedroom being far enough away from the kids’ rooms for anyone else to hear.

Pete set Patrick down on the bed and straddled him, sliding his hands under his shirt and taking it off, throwing it across the room. Pete threw off his own shirt too, muscles glimmering under light seeping in through the window, and he attacked Patrick’s neck and chest with kisses and licks and nibbles.

“You’re mine.” Pete growled, unbuttoning his and Patrick’s pants quickly. “All mine.”

“Fuck, yes.” Patrick moaned out, and Pete placed his one palm on his own crotch covered with his underwear and the other sliding Patrick’s down. Pete grinded down against Patrick, eliciting a needy gasp.

Pete reached over and fumbled for the lube while lowering his head and running his tongue down Patrick’s hard cock, and squeezed some lube onto his hand.

“You’ve never had anal sex before, have you?” Pete asked, and Patrick shook his head. “You want to do that?”

Patrick nodded. “Holy fuck, yes.”

“Good, because you’re going to fucking love it.” Pete said. “Spread your legs so I can see your tight ass.”

 

Patrick and Pete lay in bed, snug next to each other, both in awe of what they had literally just fucking done and petrified to speak.

“Should we tell Joe and Andy?”

“That we fucked?” Pete asked.

“No, that you’re a vampire.” Patrick clarified. “They’d probably understand. They might be able to help out in some way.”

Pete considered it, closing his eyes and leaning against Patrick’s face, stubble brushing against him. “Yeah, sure. Soon. I’ll think about it. I don’t want Fall Out Boy to end if it goes wrong.”

“It won’t end.” Patrick assured him. “It’ll be okay.”

“We’ve been around for over a decade-and-a-half.” Pete said. “Oh god, everyone is going to know I’m a vampire. They’re going to find out. It’ll all be over.”

“No, they’re not.” Patrick said. “Nobody will notice.”

“I can’t just grow a beard to hide my face. I’m going to have to shave it, and everyone will see, and I’ll accidentally smile with my teeth,”

“Don’t worry, Pete. Nobody is going to find out. It’ll be okay.” Patrick said. “I promise. When was the last time you heard someone be exposed for being a vampire in a tabloid and be taken seriously?”

“You’re right.” Pete said, squeezing Patrick’s hand tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m just so scared. I’m not human. I’m dead, and I’m not normal.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Patrick kissed his cheek. “None of this is your fault.”

No, it was. Pete knew it. If he hadn’t been cooped up in the makeup room, if he had taken off his makeup earlier and been able to eat with the band, maybe this all would have never happened. Everything would have been okay.

And he certainly wouldn’t have slept with Patrick, and fucked up both of their marriages further.


	4. Your Love Is Anemic

Blood. It was everywhere. It stained the stage, the limp audience, the toppled drums and scattered guitars and slack-jawed Joe and Andy and everyone and everything. Red was the color that illuminated the darkness instead of Mania violet. The stench of blood and guts rose up to Patrick’s nostrils, clogging them with the putrid destruction. The track of backing vocals of Centuries played eerily in the background, flickering in and out, and there was a tap on his shoulder.

Pete stood behind him, decked out in his Mania denim jacket and bass slung on his shoulders, topped off with heaps of red soaking every inch of his skin and clothing. He was agape with horror, unable to form words.

“I’m...so sorry, Patrick.”

He pulled Pete in for a hug. “It’s okay, you didn’t mean to kill anyone.”

“No, Patrick…” Pete shook his head, holding him tight, staring out at the slaughter. “It was you.”

Patrick vision grew dizzy, and he realized his heart wasn’t palpitating, how razor-sharp every inch of the scenery was in his vision, how something sharp prodded at his tongue. He reached back from the hug, and saw his crimson-dyed hands.

“No.” Patrick gasped out, eyes spilling. “No, no, no.”

“I tried to stop you,” Pete said. “but you got so carried away and thirsty…”

“No, no, no.” Patrick cried. “I could never… I wouldn’t…”

Pete held up his wrist, showing how it bled and red coursed down as he smirked. “You tore right in, I tasted so good, didn’t I? You just couldn’t get enough.”

“No…”

Pete grabbed his hands. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

He let out a bloodcurdling scream, and suddenly, his eyes shot open and he was transported back to reality. Everything was fine, nobody was dead. Pete slept soundly, while Patrick sat up, buried his head in his hands, and grabbed a sheet of paper to write a song so he could stop thinking.

 

Pete awoke to see Patrick leant over a sheet of paper, scrawling lyrics down furiously. He silently sat up, and wrapped his arms around Patrick, startling him and making him jump.

“Morning. Did I scare you?” Pete asked sluggishly, and Patrick hummed, “Mhm.”

“Sorry, you were in the writing zone, I guess.”

“It’s okay.” Patrick said. The opaque curtains shone light in the dim dark room onto the sheet of lyrics, which Pete read. “I had a nightmare, so the song is a little dark.”

“I like it.” Pete said after reading it over his shoulder, smiling against his neck. “Really dark, but really beautiful. Were you dreaming about me?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You’ve got a diverse range of vocabulary in the song but you’ve scattered a lot of ‘blood’, ‘artery’, ‘veins’, ‘kiss’, ‘death’, etcetera, etcetera, in the chorus. Everything okay?”

“Yes.” Patrick nodded. “A bit of a scary dream, that’s all.”

“Tragedy does write the best songs.” Pete shrugged. “What was the dream about?”

The memory of the blood, the gore, the mess that had a strange beauty to it came flooding back to Patrick as it replayed over and over. “I can’t really remember. I just woke up and knew I had to write about it.”

“Damn it.” Pete sighed. “Well, if anyone tries to hurt my dear Patrick, they’ll pay the price, don’t worry. I’m here to protect you. That’s what friends are for.”

 _Friends_ , the word branded into both of their heart’s and throbbed agonizingly after the previous night’s activities. Both of them ached to admit they were now more than that to each other, but fear snared both of their tongues.

“ _Thanks, Pete_.”

“Oh my fucking god, don’t tell me you just quoted-”

“I didn’t mean to!”

 

Patrick cooked Bronx and Saint breakfast and off to school they went, leaving Pete and Patrick alone in the house to plot.

“So, while you were cooking, I got an idea for how we can catch this vampire.” Pete said. “Music video release party.”’

“It’s a little late, don’t you think?” Patrick asked. “The music video comes out in several days.”

“We can make this work. A bunch of people in one place, that’ll be easy for us to investigate. Keep an eye on smiles and who isn’t eating, and BAM! We’ve got our vampire.”

“That is a good idea, I suppose.” Patrick said. “That could work.”

“Genius, right?”

“But what do we do when we figure out who it is?”

“Fuck.” Pete didn’t think about that part. “Okay, let’s just cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“And you have to agree to not drink.” Patrick said. “You getting thirsty around a bunch of basically bloody-juice-boxes is a recipe for disaster.”

“Maybe.” Pete grinned. “I can’t promise. It is a party, after all.”

“Pete, we don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Patrick thought back to his dream. “Please?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll try.” He said. “But don’t be surprised if I have to pull you aside for blood and then the horny things after it.”

“No, you are not going to get drunk, and that’s final.” Patrick said. “And another thing we need to talk about is that I don’t have an infinite blood supply.”

“Wouldn’t that be handy, though?” Pete said. “Okay, let’s figure that out.”

“As much as I’d...love…” Patrick remembered the activities of the previous night. “To be able to supply you with blood 24/7, it’s not realistic in the long term. I’ll get anemia, we’ll have to tag along with each other every time we travel, etc.”

“Could we try stealing it from a hospital? No, nevermind, there’s no way we could do that, people actually need that blood and we’d get caught.” Pete brainstormed. “So… what other options does that leave us with?”

“Fuck,” Patrick said, “we don’t really have a real-life version of ‘the blend’. We can’t steal hospital blood. Our only option is that you’re going to have to start pulling random people off the street.”

“Oh, I can imagine the headlines now. Victims Claim Pete Wentz Is Vampire, we might as well steal hospital blood.”

“We have no other option.” Patrick shook his head. “I’m just as disappointed about it as you are.”

A long period of silence ensued, each avoiding eye contact, until Pete looked up into Patrick’s.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

Just 18 hours later, Pete prowled the empty street, eyes peeled for his next snack. It was far past midnight, and he shielded his famous face from sight under the guise of his jacket hood. He hadn’t worn that certain jacket since Folie à Deux, and he felt almost young again when he had admired himself quickly in the car mirror when Patrick parked a few blocks away. He wore cotton gloves on his hands to avoid leaving his fingerprint or DNA anywhere, and his hair was slicked back with lots of gel to keep stray hairs away from police investigation. His clothes and even shoes were brand new, since Patrick had taken almost every precaution possible to avoid contamination. Patrick had even tried to convince him to wear a mask, but Pete argued that it would limit his vision, but the real truth was that he wasn’t exactly keen on looking like the Phantom of the Opera.

A staggering figure appeared at the end of the sidewalk, carrying a purse, looking down at their phone and struggling with their other hand to put one of those vape-things in her purse. When Pete got closer, he realized it was girl with long flowing hair, and from a distance he could smell alcohol faintly. She didn’t smell as enticing as Patrick, but she’d be fine enough to temporarily cure the scratchy feeling in Pete’s throat.

Pete seized her quickly, running up, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her into an alleyway. She screamed, and Pete clasped his hand over her mouth and messily tore into her neck unlike the care he had took with Patrick. His other hand crushed her shoulder against the wall, cracking of her bones resounding in his ears, and in the heat of the moment he ripped away some of her dark locks out of her scalp to access her neck better. Tears flowed down her face as her struggles and gasps for air got weaker.

When Pete had his fill and pulled away, she collapsed to the ground like a rag doll, eyes staring shocked up into the cloudy sky. Her heart pounded faster and faster, attempting to make up for loss of blood, and pumped the sweet liquid out of the gash in her neck onto the cement.

Pete walked away, licking his lips, mind too hazy to think of consequence and morals, and sprinted back to Patrick’s car.

When Pete entered the car, Patrick did a second take when he saw the blood coating Pete’s hands and dribbling down his chin. _Yikes_. 

“I think I killed her.” Pete gasped, horrified, as the car’s engine roared to life and Patrick pulled out of the parking space.

“What?” Patrick asked.

“I… holy fuck, I feel awful. I was careful with you, I restrained myself, but here was this girl I didn’t know and I drank all of it. I tried, I did, but,” Pete weeped. “I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s okay. This is why we prepared for this.” Patrick’s heart was racing at the sight of the blood and knowledge Pete had murdered, but he managed to keep a calm and collected demeanor. “When we get back to your house, I’ll go in first and pay the babysitter. Then you sneak in while she’s distracted and go in the laundry room.”

“Got it.” Pete choked out between hiccups.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Patrick took one hand off the steering wheel as they came to a red light and rubbed Pete’s back. “It’s all going to be okay. You had to do this for both of us to live. There’s some baby wipes under the seat, wipe off your face and take off the jacket in case photographers see us.”

Pete did as Patrick told, and they managed to execute the task of getting home safely. Patrick paid the babysitter extra, and Pete managed to change out of his soaked clothes and paint the water swirling in the washing machine a vivid red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so apparently Pete is going to have another kid and I'm super excited!!! Another mini Pete!!!! THANKS PETE! I can't wait to see the baby's name because Bronx and Saint have kinda unique names. It's too late to write in the pregnancy tbh because I've already started on the 7th chapter although I wish I could.
> 
> Also here's a fun fact: the girl Pete kills in this chapter is based off my friend, emo Pete Wentz-loving and future wife of Jack Avery: Lily.
> 
> HAPPY 2018 TOO!!


	5. Headlines and Flash, Flash, Flash Photography

_Lily Moran_ , that was the name of the girl he had killed. The news was proclaimed across headlines as a suspected mountain lion attack. As Pete read the articles over and over again, he saw the gruesome details repeatedly until he slammed his laptop shut and ceased his procrastination on practicing bass.

_Sophomore high school student, Lily Moran….visiting for spring break from New York….suspectedly mauled by mountain lion at first look….police have reason to suspect the attacker was human._

Pete set down the bass and went to his exercise equipment in order to distract him, and accidentally broke a machine or two with the rage of his guilt.

 

“Did you hear about the death of that girl by a mountain lion?” Andy asked when they were together at Patrick’s house to practice some songs.

“No, what happened?” Pete asked, plugging his bass into the amp.

“She bled to death from a bite on her neck. Her hair was ripped out, too. When 911 got there, apparently her last words were _Pete Wentz_. She was a big fan of us.”

Pete’s stomach churned. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Andy nodded mournfully. “Terrible, isn’t it?”

Pete excused himself to the bathroom to cry, and his quest for vengeance only became stronger.

 

The release party began, and Pete and Patrick were lucky in that all of their suspects turned up. Within the first hour, many of the bottles of wine were empty and everyone was shifting from tipsy to drunk, hanging off of eachother and leaving lingering touches on whomever they wished to take home that night to forget after dawn.

Patrick and Pete did their separate investigating, but found no clues. No fangs hidden under careful smiles, nobody staying away from alcohol for fear of thirst. Everyone was grinning and drinking without a care.

Unfortunately for Pete, as he was scrolling through the comments of the newly released music video on his phone, the thirst suddenly kicked in from the alcohol he had snuck when Patrick’s eyes weren’t sneakily admiring him. He ventured out of the deserted kitchen into the crowd of intoxicating smells to pursue Patrick, and tapped his shoulder. Patrick was chatting with Joe animatedly, and Patrick turned around.

“Gotta steal Patrick from you, sorry.” Pete smiled at Joe, grinning enough for his fangs to be visible but unnoticeable under the dim lighting.

Joe sighed, but nodded. “In just a minute-.”

“It’s important.” Pete hissed, thirsty as fucking hell. Everyone knew drunk Pete was horny Pete, and Patrick and Pete had been closer than usual for the last few days, so Joe decided to let it go.

Patrick silently followed Pete upstairs to one of the various empty dark hallways, and then stopped next to a linen closet door.

“So, any suspects yet?” Pete asked, standing a little close for comfort. Patrick shook his head.

“No, sorry. I take it you’ve had no luck-wait, Pete, your breath smells like alcohol.”

“Guilty.” He leaned into Patrick’s face, until their lips were a few mere inches apart.

“You said you wouldn’t.”

“I said I’d try.” Pete said. “What’re you going to do about it?”

His breath hit Patrick’s lips, like Chicago’s icy air biting him from afar. “Well, I’m gonna let you bite me, like I always do, I guess.”

“Okay, but after that?” Pete asked. “C’mon, be sexy, be dominant, even kinky if you want. That’s the fun of it. What’re you going to do to Mr. Bad Evil Vampire-Friend slash Fuck Buddy?”

Patrick thought. “I’m going to fuck you.”

“And?”

“I’m going to make you come three times in one night.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Good.” Pete tore his fangs into Patrick’s neck, blood dripping under his shirt and down the curves of his spine and his chest. Pete made minimal mess as Patrick moaned, and then dove in for a kiss. Blood splayed across their lips, and Patrick pushed Pete against the wall, shoving a hand in his pants suddenly.

“Oh my god.” Pete moaned out midway in the kiss, as Patrick teased him with fleeting brushes against his dick. Patrick continued, pushing down Pete’s pants to his underwear and pressing kisses and bites on his neck. Pete began to thrust himself against Patrick’s clothed crotch-click-both of them turned their heads at the snap and flash of a phone camera.

They were paralyzed for a moment, and then Patrick withdrew his hand, throwing himself back in shock. After Pete realized the situation, the culprit was already running away. Pete turned the corner in a flash, but whoever it was, when Patrick ran to see, Pete was empty-handed and standing, agape with a horrified face.

“Pete? Pete? Did you see who it was?” Patrick demanded, rage building. “Pete?”

“I’m-Patrick, please, I’m so sorry. I don’t know where they went-when it gets out, I swear I’ll deny it, I’ll say we’re friends.”

_Deny. Friends._

“And who’s going to fucking believe you?” Fury released from Patrick’s tongue. “Oh, yeah, sure. All friends just stick their hands in each other’s pants and kiss. Totally. Normal. I think we crossed that threshold with the vampire shit. Because we’re just friends, _right_?”

Pete looked up and saw Patrick’s eyes gleaming with furiosity. “Patrick-”

“Friends. Our fucking marriages are past repair because of this, or at least _mine_ is because I was going to tell you later that Elisa fired the goddamn marriage counselor because I told her about us, but we’re just friends, aren’t we?” Patrick spat. “You killed someone, and I still trust you. Has it occurred to you that maybe one of us has developed feelings through this ordeal? I can’t just be friends anymore, Pete, I want to be more, but god damn it, we just keep having fucking sex like the wonderful pals we are. Sex, sex, sex. That Blue Rabbits song might just as well be about us. I want to go on fucking dates with you and I want to make pancakes for our kids and as crazy as it might sound, I want to keep helping you get away with involuntary manslaughter if that’s what it takes. And I want us to fuck and then kiss and laugh after we fuck, and I want you to playfully squeeze my ass when I’m trying to practice a guitar chord. I want us to read silly fanfictions and kill ourselves laughing trying to reenact them as a date idea, and watch stupid movies on Netflix like that one called The Adventures of Food Boy where he just makes a ton of fucking bread appear-I just kinda feel like that, a ton of goddamn bread has just suddenly shot out and like I just want to sit down and cry.” Patrick took a breath and choked back the tears.

“Patrick.” Pete softly whispered, reaching out a hand, but Patrick turned around and went to the linen closet, grabbing two towels, one to cover his bloody neck and the other to cover his boner, then stormed past Pete.

“Good night, Pete.” Patrick quickly went down the stairs, into the crowd of partygoers, and Pete Wentz sank down against the wall and cried tears saturated with alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was fun to write >:)
> 
> also sorry that it's a bit short but i think the next chapter is much longer so yay


	6. I Took a Shot And Didn't Even Come Close At Trust And Hope And Love

Pete woke up, his first thought of Patrick, and sobbed through the hangover. Sure enough, his phone was bogged down with notifications for missed calls and texts, none from Patrick. Some of them told him to look at the news, some of them told him not to look at the news, and a few were flabbergasted, to put it kindly.

The headlines read, _FALL OUT BOY SINGER AND BASSIST GAY?, PETE WENTZ AND PATRICK STUMP CAUGHT KISSING, PETE WENTZ CHEATS WITH PATRICK STUMP?, INSIDER INFO ON GAY FALL OUT BOY LOVE AFFAIR._

Pete ruffled his hair, and put down his phone. The news articles only mentioned the source of pictures was anonymous. Well, there went everything out the door. His possible relationship with Patrick; gone. His career; gone. Nobody would want to work with him again, and he’d be confined to a life of solitude, despite how lgbt-friendly Hollywood boasted they were in 2018. At the very least, the low-quality pictures didn’t capture the bitten side of Patrick’s neck.

Pete sorted through the notifications, leaving voicemails to call him tomorrow and texts to say he would be fine. On the comments of his last tweet, the one sharing the link to the new music video, in the span of a few hours it had gone from praise of the choreography and questions about plot to being assaulted with excited and angry fans ranging from wishing him luck with the situation to asking him if he was gay to calling him a f*g. Pete couldn’t care less about the comments, or begin to think about the effect on Fall Out Boy and his music career. He had been numbed to all of that during the Folie à Deux era, a sad but consistent part of public life. Instead, all that filled his mind was Patrick.

Pete stayed in bed and fueled his misery by watching a gossip talk show rave about him and Patrick. He was sinking in quicksand, life tugging him by the legs down further and further while he watched it become mixed with blood. He would keep getting pulled down, until nothing in his vision was visible but darkness, and until his actions weren’t his.

Next to him in the quicksand, Patrick was sinking fast and unnoticed.

Pete eventually switched from the celebrity gossip show to Netflix after the segments about him and Patrick became repetitive, and started watching The Vampire Diaries for the irony despite how much obvious and incessant ad placement for Bing was present in the first season. When he checked his phone at the end of the whole day of lounging in bed, his management had contacted him that they should probably “have a meeting NOW” and Fall Out Boy had numerous interview offers from “James Corden and Ellen Degeneres and it’s such a long list that I wouldn’t be surprised if Obama was asking” and that he should probably “PICK UP THE PHONE NOW” to “talk and resolve this issue” and begging him “DON’T MAKE A PUBLIC STATEMENT YET”. None of them were from Patrick.

Pete deleted the voicemail and went onto twitter, and checked Patrick’s. Nothing recent besides the link for the music video posted yesterday. Pete decided, to hell with it, and went on snapchat. He took a picture of the ceiling and impetuously added a cryptic quote for the wondering fans to decode. At that moment, Pete felt fed up enough and PR could fuck themselves.

 

Patrick sighed as he looked at Pete’s newest snapchat.

_According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible._

Patrick wasn’t really sure why the first few sentences of the Bee Movie script were there, but that was just Pete being Pete. For some reason, there was already serious theories about all of it, and Patrick just felt a little done with it all.

 

The next day, Pete made up for his prior laziness and ignorance by getting up early, scheduling a meeting, taking a shower, and frowning at paparazzi taking pictures of him in Starbucks. While he sipped his drink at a table far away from the glaringly bright windows, he was approached by a fan wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt, who eagerly asked for an autograph and a selfie that Pete was happy to give. Then, by the same fan, he was accosted with questions. “Is Peterick real? Does that mean Petekey-I mean, you and Mikey Way-was real too? How long have you been dating? Is your snapchat with the bee movie script a metaphor for homosexuality in the music industry?”

Pete answered none of them, he just excused himself and stepped outside. Even the rays of the agonizing sun were better than that aggressive interrogation.

Patrick didn’t show up to the meeting. Pete thought it probably was a good thing he didn’t; the whole hour was a cacophony of yelling and trying to write public statements that weren’t from a meme and Pete correcting everyone on that he wasn’t sure of his sexuality but he was probably bisexual, not gay. The meeting resolved nothing, no questions were answered, someone confirmed an interview on a show without Pete and Patrick’s permission, and the whole thing left Pete and Joe and Andy dizzy.

“So, um, since we basically got nothing done in there, should we have our own meeting?” Andy suggested, as they stood around a coffee machine in a bleak hallway of their record label’s office. “Just the 3 of us? Because that didn’t help at all.”

Joe nodded, taking a sip of the boiling hot cocoa, and then spitting it out before it could burn his tongue. “I agree. Pete, you up for that?”

“Sure.” He said. “Let’s do that.”

“Okay, explain.” They sat in Pete’s house, wine glasses and discarded paper napkins still scattered throughout on end and coffee tables.

“The first part of the story is going to hard for you to believe.”

“I don’t think so. You have a tendency for doing wild shit.” Andy said.

“I’m a vampire.”

Both Joe and Andy threw back their heads and laughed.

“Okay, but really?” Joe looked at Pete, expecting him to laugh too, but Pete’s face remained serious.

Pete hissed, baring his fangs. Joe and Andy jumped in their seats.

“This is a really convincing prank.” Joe said. “I gotta hand it to you.”

“I can assure you, it’s real.” Suddenly, Pete had disappeared from his seat, and from behind him, there was a tap on Joe’s shoulder. Joe turned around and his mouth hung open.

“Damn.” Andy said. “I’m supposed to be the athletic one.”

“Wow.” Joe was aghast.

“Still don’t believe me? I’ll drink some of your blood if you want.” Pete teased, and Joe flinched away.

“No, no, I believe you.” He said. “When the hell did Pete Wentz become a vampire?”

“Two weeks ago, I guess?” Pete made his way back to his seat and sat down again. “It’s not a long story. Remember when I ran out of the makeup room when you were all eating dinner with a goddamn bite on my neck, bleeding to death?”

“Oh, yeah.” Joe nodded. “So, who turned you into a vampire?”

“I don’t know. That’s what Patrick and I have been trying to find out.”

“Why did you tell Patrick before us?” Andy inquired. “Is it because you guys are…”

“Ummm… no. It’s hard to explain. Actually, no, not really, just kinda awkward. Patrick was making me pancakes, and then I got really thirsty and drank his blood. And for some reason… drinking blood made us horny? And so now we’ve got this weird blood and fuck buddies thing going on, and now he’s mad at me because of the whole being exposed thing and he wants to date me.”

“Oh man.”

“That’s certainly a unique situation.” Joe said. “So, do you like him back or…”

“Yeah.” Pete nodded. “But what if he doesn’t want to date me anymore because of all this? I’m a vampire, for pete’s sake.”

“Pete Wentz’s sake.”

“Okay, no. You've used that joke too much.” Pete laughed lightly. “Anyways, do you guys got any advice?”

“Patrick can’t hold a grudge. Have you called or texted him?”

“No.” Pete admitted. “I was hoping he would contact me, or I’d see him at the meeting.”

“Well, you guys gotta meet up soon even if he hates your guts. PR wants both of you to release a statement that isn’t from the Bee Movie.”

“Yeah, I should, probably.” Pete said. “Okay, so, now that we’re done talking about Patrick, any questions about vampirism?”

“Who is your top suspect as the dude that turned you?” Andy asked.

“I don’t know. Nobody on our list is overly suspicious.” Pete shrugged. “The release party was held to look for the people on our list avoiding alcohol or trying not to show their fangs. Instead, this shit happened.”

“Is alcohol poisonous or something?”

“No, it just makes me thirsty as hell.”

“Okay, so who is on your list?”

“I don’t really want you guys getting into it.” Pete said. “The guy who turned me could be dangerous. The less you know, the better.”

“Fair point, but we still wanna know.” Andy said.

“You aren’t going to remember most of the people on there.” Pete said. “Brendon Urie and William Beckett and Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are the only ones you’d probably know.”

“I didn’t see Brendon at the party.” Joe said. “Or Tyler and Josh.”

“Tyler and Josh are in Ohio right now.”

“The perfect coverup.”

“Yeah, but I doubt it’s them.”

“But think about it! You’ve only really known them since the Save Rock and Roll Tour. They _could_ be it.”

“I doubt it.” Pete said. “The vampire didn’t sound like them. And I would’ve suspected at least something if they were vampires. They aren’t it.”

“You should still investigate, though.” Andy suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll call them later.” Pete said.


	7. Tonight Is All About “I Miss You”

Patrick sipped coffee in the kitchen wearily, ironically from his _#1 Husband_ mug, just having woken up at 12:32 PM, when Elisa stomped in and slammed a glossy gossip magazine in front of him. On the front cover was the pictures, the largest one of Patrick and Pete kissing, then smaller ones around it of Pete and Patrick looking over, faces shocked and pasty white in the camera flash. _Gay Love Affair Between Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump?? Fall Out Boy bandmates exposed hooking up!_

“You guys just couldn’t keep in your pants, could you?” Elisa asked, opening to the front page article. _Just hours after their music video release, Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump of the band Fall Out Boy were caught kissing and doing other explicit activities in the hallway of Wentz’s home during a music video release party for Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea_. “I read it in the car.”

Patrick took another sip of his coffee. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault that our marriage is in shambles and that Pete and you are gay-”

“We’re not gay.”

“So you’re just Wentzsexual?”

“I have no idea.”

Elisa had was silent, and her face looked rather forelorn. “I printed out some divorce forms.”

Patrick looked up at her, with shocked eyes, and nodded absentmindedly. “Oh.”

“So, is that the final direction you want to take?” Elisa asked. “No more marriage counselors? No more lavender marriage?”

Patrick gulped. “Yes.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing for being gay.” Elisa said, and snatched the _1# Husband_ mug from in front of Patrick, and hurled it into the sink. Pieces of the ceramic jumped up and clattered back into the metal sink after the shatter. Elisa cooly walked out of the kitchen, and begun to put away the groceries she had brought in. Patrick contemplated picking up the broken mug, but instead he went outside to his car, texted Pete to let him know he was coming over to talk, and turned the keys to start the car.

 

Pete was curled up with his dog, Hemingway, on the couch, tossing his phone up and down in the air. Hemingway’s fur was slightly matted with tears as Pete stroked him.

“At least you won’t leave me, Hemingway.” Pete murmured into his fur, muffled. “Unlike Patrick. I just want him to come back. Can you believe that he loves me? And I might never get a chance to tell him I love him-” Pete’s words to Hemingway were cut off by another onslaught of sobbing. Hemingway didn’t understand a word his human had just said, but he blinked and stared at Pete empathetically and licked the salty, slightly red-tinted tears from his face.

Just as Pete reached for a tissue, his phone began to ring. He reached over weakly and without effort, fumbling for the phone with his suddenly-jelly fingers and then finally enclosing them around it. The blur of his eyes and sharpness of his supernatural vision were not an optimal combination, but he managed to make out Patrick’s name as the caller ID. He hurriedly gathered himself, wiped the remainder of the little snot from his nose, and pressed the green button to accept the call.

“Hey, Patrick.” Pete choked out, his voice hoarse. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for everything. Can we please talk?”

“I just arrived at your house, so I was just calling to ask if it was okay to come in.” Patrick sounded like he was on the verge of tears, too, and Pete eagerly nodded, forgetting he was talking through the phone.

“Yeah, yeah, totally! Come in! Mi casa es tu casa.” Pete said. “Genial, yo voy entrar.” Patrick did his best to sound cheerful as he spoke, and hung up the phone. Pete sprung up, startling Hemingway and forcing the poor dog to waltz over to the staircase to sit. Pete dashed over to the door and quickly unlocked it, opening it wide for Patrick. Patrick walked up the driveway to the door, and entered the house. As soon as Patrick was inside, Pete shut the door and locked it, then enveloped Patrick in a tight hug.

“I missed you.” Pete said. “I’m really sorry about everything.”

“I’m sorry for everything I said, too.” Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist, squeezing him closer to him. It had only been several days since the pair had seen each other, yet the embrace made it seem like they were long-lost lovers reuniting after one of them had returned against the odds and survived a dangerous war. A tear rolled down Patrick’s cheek, plopping onto Pete’s collarbone. Pete’s outgrown stubble scratched against Patrick’s cheek, and Patrick lifted his head from Pete’s neck to press his nose against his and look into his eyes. Pete was surprised to see Patrick’s bleary eyes filling with tears.

“Patrick, is everything okay?” Pete asked.  
Patrick sniffled, and Pete reached up his hand to lay on the side of Patrick’s face, using his thumb to brush away the falling drops and caress him reassuringly.

“Elisa and I are getting a divorce.” Patrick whispered, stuttering as he tried to hold back his sobs.

Pete tightened his embrace around Patrick, and held him even closer. “I’m so sorry. Divorce sucks.”

“It really does.” Patrick cried, burying his head into Pete’s gray sweatshirt he had worn that day to muffle his sobs. “I thought it would be forever, and then we grew apart and then suddenly there’s you…”

“I’m so sorry, Patrick.”

“No, don’t be sorry. Um, we should talk about that, like our relationship and everything.”

“Yeah, we do, but finish crying first.”

They both stood in front of the stairs, Hemingway watching them quizzically and eventually Alabama, Pete’s other dog trodded down to also stare puzzlingly. As Patrick shook with silent wails of his sorrows, Pete kept him close and stroked his face assuringly, murmuring words of comfort such as _It’s okay, it’ll be okay, and don’t worry, just let it out, just let the feelings take over._

 

Later that day, Patrick and Pete had ended up on the couch, of which a segment had been pulled out from underneath so they could comfortably lay down. They were snuggled next to each other, holding the other tight in silence.

“ _Hold me tight, or don’t_.” Patrick sang quietly, brightening up the dismal atmosphere the situation had wrought. Pete chuckled, and scooted closer to rest his forehead on Patrick’s.

“Why do you always do this?” Pete whispered, grinning ear-to-ear.

“I can’t help it.” Patrick smiled back. “Okay, so now that I’m not overflowing with emotions, let’s talk about our thing.”

“Right.” Pete said.

“I’m sorry about everything I said.” Patrick apologized. “I know you didn’t mean what you said about saying we were just friends, I was just mad and I had been thinking about how much I wished we were a couple, and then I think I may have been a little tipsy, too.”

“You’re forgiven.” Pete said. “I should have been upfront with it sooner that I was developing feelings for you, too.”

“So, you like me, too?”

“No, I love you.”

“Really?”

“Te amo, je t’aime, ich liebe dich. I’ll say it in a thousand languages until you understand me.” Pete studied Patrick’s baby blue irises, and placed his hand onto Patrick’s. “I. Love. You.”

“I love you, too, Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a bit long!!
> 
> So Mania came out and O M G
> 
> this is an amazing af album
> 
> I’m sticking to my choice of Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea being the 16 candles sequel music video song because I knew that song would be a bop and it’s a bop!!
> 
> ALSOOO, I bought tickets for the Buffalo, NY show! I’m so excited, let me know if any of you are going :) tbh idk why they released our tickets later than everyone else so I’m salty about that


	8. I'm Sifting Through The Sand, Sand, Sand

Pete called up Tyler. He didn’t answer. He moved onto Josh, but he didn’t pick up either. It’s probably because it was 11 PM in California and Ohio was 3 hours ahead, and Pete kept forgetting time zones exist even though he had toured the world multiple times. The fans were especially excited when Tyler and Josh were spotted in the video as part of the Punks, since they had been on hiatus for nearly a year now. Unfortunately, it was enough of an uproar to keep Twenty One Pilots out of the public eye for now while they finished up their next album.

“They won’t fucking pick up.” Pete said, frustrated, as Patrick entered the kitchen to grab a snack to see Pete leaning against the counter, phone pressed against his face. He had bought an eleven dollar app even, just to record the phone call.

“Pete, it’s 2 AM in Ohio.” Patrick said. “They’re probably sleeping.”

“I suppose so.” Pete said. “So, I got a text from management earlier. They wanted to remind us that we have an interview scheduled in a week.”

“Oh, really?” Patrick sighed in exasperation. “Who planned that?”

“Whoever they just fired.” Pete said. “Well, we need to release a public statement sooner or later before the interview. We couldn’t agree on anything at the meeting, so let’s just do something ourselves. What do you suggest? Just writing something and posting it on Instagram and Twitter?”

“That would probably be best.” Patrick said. “I don’t know if I trust you with writing it, though, after that Bee Movie stunt.”

“Oh, come on, don’t worry.” He begged. “You can trust me. I’ll run it by you before I post it.”

 

_It has come to light that there are pictures of Patrick and I circulating that expose us kissing. Those pictures are real, and we had no idea they were being taken and we still don’t know who did this. Patrick and I are dating, and we have been in secret for a month. We wish we could have waited longer until we were both comfortable with telling you all and after our divorces from our wives were final. Please don’t let the news of our relationship affect your opinion of our usic or how you view the band. We will talk more about our sexualities and our relationship some other time, but all you need to know is that that our relationship and Fall Out Boy is still strong after these news._

_-Pete_

_P.S. The bee movie quote i posted on my snapchat story is not a metaphor, it’s just a random Pete being dank with dead memes. I don’t know how all of you came up with those descriptive theories but you guys should be FBI agents._

Pete finished writing the final draft as the sun began to rise, realizing he had been working arduously for hours. He didn’t even feel as if he was sleep-deprived as he drew the curtains, and he supposed that was another one of the advantages of being a vampire.

After Patrick woke up and got his coffee, Pete showed him the draft, and they posted the screenshot on Pete’s Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat. Suddenly, the Fall Out Boy fandom grew abuzz with the news, and Pete started getting numerous notifications of verified accounts congratulating him and calling him and Patrick “LGBT+ icons”, which he thought was an overstatement. However, Pete decided not to reply to them. Instead, he challenged himself to see how long he could go without sleep after he kissed Patrick goodbye.

 

The no-sleep challenge seemed to be not the greatest of ideas Pete had. For the first 48 hours, he was attentive as normal. He dropped off and picked up Bronx and Saint from school as normal, brought in his car to get extra tinting on the windows up to the state-legal maximum so he wouldn’t feel like he was frying when he had to run errands, avoided paparazzi, had sex with Patrick, wrote and practiced songs with the band, prepared interview answers to questions. It all went fine. However, he began to feel the effects majorly on the third day since he decided on no sleep, and even though he should have given up at that point, Pete wasn’t a quitter. He’d get sleep on the night before his interview, which was a few days away. Unfortunately, it had also been a few days since he had blood, and his self-control was dwindling along with his attention span.

“Pete?” Joe said. “That’s not the right riff for Stay Frosty.”

“What?” Pete asked. “I was sure it was.”

“You were playing You Were Crashing, But You’re No Wave.” Patrick said. “For like, ten seconds after we told you to stop the first time.”

Pete scratched the rough stubble on his chin. “Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Patrick stepped away from his microphone and placed his hand on Pete’s shoulder reassuringly, and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Pete smiled. Except for the fact he was slightly distracted by Patrick’s neck and it felt like a cat was clawing at the interior of his throat, he was totally okay. “Let’s try again.”

Patrick walked back over to the microphone, and they resumed practice for their upcoming tour again.

“Pete! That’s Saturday!”

“That’s not Champion, you’re playing Dance, Dance.”

“Pete, the set list is _right there_.”

Eventually, they decided to take a lunch break as Pete finally was really fucking up by playing Arma Angelus and even a My Chemical Romance song. Patrick and him were assigned the task of picking up fast food for themselves by driving down the street to McDonald’s, because there was no way Pete could fuck up by having Patrick order and then help him carry the food. As they waited for their orders to be finished, Pete’s phone began to ring and he saw it was a call from Tyler Joseph.

“Oh shit,Tyler finally called me back.” Pete said. “I’m gonna answer this, just one second.”

“Oh, sure.” Patrick said, but then tried to whisper conspicuously. “Are you sure? You don’t seem to be well. Are you… thirsty?”

“No, I’m good.” Pete claimed. His thirst had become less often as he began to get used to his vampiric life, but it still beginning to take a hold on him, and he didn’t want to take any of Patrick’s blood while he was still tired and just barely controlling himself. “I’ll be quick, don’t worry.”

He knew it would probably be more polite to step outside and answer the call, but the sun had especially stung like a bitch that day and thus, he went to an empty corner of the restaurant that was devoid of windows and sat in a booth, and quickly answered the call.

“Hey, Tyler.” Pete greeted.

“Hey!” Tyler said. “Sorry I didn’t call you back earlier. I had to get the screen on my phone replaced.”

“Oh, that’s totally fine.”

“So, what is it you wanted to call me about? Oh, and before, I just want to tell you dude, that I heard about the whole leak thing. That really sucks, you’ve already dealt with so many. You and Patrick are really brave for coming out, dude.”

“Thanks, Ty.” Pete said. “So, um, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the Stay Frosty music video.”

“Oh, sure. Ask away.”

Pete quickly took the phone away from his ear, and pressed the button to start recording the phone call. There was a small beep, which he hoped wouldn’t sound suspicious. He knew it was creepy, but he was already a vampire and dating a bandmate, so he had crossed the line of proper behavior a long time ago.

“So, what did you and Josh do after we finished shooting the music video?”

“That’s a random question.” Tyler laughed. “What was that beep?”

“Oh, that was a text from someone. Anyways, yeah, I know it is a little random. It’s for, um, a thing. Someone tampered with the costumes, I guess. I’m not accusing you of anything, I just want to know if you saw someone being fishy.”

“Oh, that sucks. After we finished filming, there was all this blood on Josh and I, so we changed out of clothes and took our makeup off right away. There were a ton of other people in there, too, so I didn’t really see anyone else being fishy. Afterwards, Brendon invited us to play video games at his house and have a drink or two, so we were like ‘sure’. We were in his car, and then he remembered that he forgot his phone, because he realized it hadn’t connected to the bluetooth in the car to play music, so he quickly ran in to get that and we were on our way. I’m pretty sure he wasn’t the one who tampered with the costumes, though, he was way too quick and he was too chill when he got back to have done something wrong. And he’s Brendon, he’s an honest and nice guy, so there’s no way it was him.”

“Ah, okay.” Pete said. “Do you know what time this happened?”

“Oh, it was after sunset, I think. Around eight? I had to call his phone multiple times so he could find it by the ringtone, so if you really need the exact time, then I can look through my call history later if you have to.”

“Yeah, if could you look through your call history actually, that would be great.”

“Sure, I can do that. I’m about to go out for a movie with Jenna, so I’ll text you it in a few hours.”

“Thanks, Tyler! That really means a lot.”

“Are you sure this is really about costume tampering, though?”

“What?”

“Pete, I know you’re recording my call. I use that app for business calls, too.”

“Oh, shit.” He cursed quietly. “I’m sorry, Tyler. It’s a long story.”

“S’okay.” Tyler said. “I’m guessing that’s my alibi? So, either it was some serious costume tampering or you have a bigger issue.”

“Well, I’m in public right now so I can’t say anything. I don’t want to involve you in anything.”

“Pete, is everything okay? Is something dangerous going on?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m sorry. Can you still send me the call history?”

“Yeah.” Tyler said. “I’ve got to go now, but good luck. Stay safe.”

“Thanks. See you later, Tyler.”

“See ‘ya.”

Pete hung up on the call, just as Patrick set down the bags of fast food on the table.

“I got the stuff.” Patrick said. “How was the call with Tyler?”

“I can’t remember any of it, but I did record it. I think he’s sending me his call history later.”

“You recorded the call?”

“For business purposes.” Pete explained.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you think it’s possible for you to get sick?” Patrick placed a hand on his forehead, but it was as chilly as always.

“Okay, so you’re gonna kill me for this-” Pete started. “Remember how I didn’t sleep writing that public statement, and then you told me to take a nap?”

“Oh, god, Pete, you haven’t slept?! You drove to practice!”

“I just wanted to see how long I could go without it.” Pete threw up his hands, and then whispered to Patrick as he took the bag he was supposed to carry and stood up, leaning close to his ear.. “I was fine for two days, actually. It’s just me seeing how awesome being a vampire   
is.”

“There’s nothing awesome about getting no sleep!” Patrick exclaimed, as they made their way to the door. “You must feel like hell. After we drop off this food, I’m driving you home for a nap.”

“ _Patrick_ , I’m fine. I’m already dead, so I can’t really fuck up myself anymore than I already have. And I gotta call Josh.”

“No, you’re going to take a nap and that’s final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to write in end notes... which is weird cuz I always write something in the end notes
> 
> also I kinda feel like I sucked at writing Pete's public statement... but I'm not Pete and I just spent the entire afternoon writing this 2000 word chapter so I suppose it'll do


	9. Doesn't It Feel Like Our Time Is Running Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took quite a while!! However, I'm very close to being finished with this fanfic and one other that I've been working on for super long, so yay! I think this fanfic will be a few more chapters until it ends. I also might do a sequel, too, although that would be shorter. I'm also going to study for my first AP exam starting next week and I have recently been putting a lot of time into learning Hungarian (don't learn Hungarian, it's really hard trust me I get so frustrated), but my goal is to finish this fanfic in May. I usually go over deadlines I set for fanfics, so don't trust me on that.
> 
> Without further ado; the new chapter

_FILE OF VAMPIRISM_

_NAME: PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III_  
_BIRTHPLACE: WILMETTE, ILLINOIS, UNITED STATES_  
_BIRTHDATE: JUNE 5TH, 1979 A.D._  
_TURNED: APRIL 19TH, 2018 A.D._  
_SIRE: WISHES TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS_  
_SOCIETAL INFLUENCE: EXTREMELY HIGH_  
_DANGER LEVEL: MODERATELY HIGH_  
_CONCLUSION: KEEP LEVEL B SURVEILLANCE ON WENTZ UNTIL REEVALUATION ON MAY 4TH, UNLESS SITUATION CHANGES_

He sat in the waiting room, staring at the file.

“Are you done filling out the form?” The secretary asked.

“Yes.” The man stood up, and handed it to her.

She looked it over. “You’re filing Pete Wentz, oh dear. The council will sure be mad at you for turning him. And it’s been so long since you were supposed to file the paperwork.”

“Oh, they sure will.” He grimaced.

“You sure you want to keep yourself anonymous?”

“Only for the time-being.”

“Alright, well, looks like everything is in order. I’ll submit it and it should be approved within 10 week days.” She said.

“Thank you. If you excuse me, I have some business to take care of.”

 

Tyler looked left then right, and left again. He let out a breath of relief after flicking on the lights, and put down the microphone stand he had been holding up in fear. The creaking on the stairs Jenna must have heard must have been the house settling, because in every room, it was empty and calm. He was slightly disappointed, as he would have liked to say, “ ‘Scuse me, could you please leave?” to an intruder.

He put the microphone stand away, and called up to Jenna, “Nobody’s here, honey, we’re safe. I’ll be back up in a minute.”

He went through every room to turn off every single light switch, which took quite a while. That was one of the disadvantages of having a huge house, but at least he had a nice pool.

Finally, every light downstairs was off, and he walked to the stairs in the dimness. It was silent except for his footsteps and breathing. He placed his foot on the first step, and that was when it struck.

Tyler was flung against the stairs, staring up into the eyes of a monster that had taken over the body of someone whose face he recognized.

“Holy shit! Dude? What are you doing?!” He screamed, as fangs delved into his neck.

Jenna sprung up in bed, and dashed down the stairs. “Tyler? Tyler?” She shrieked, but he was soon absent except for the blood stain on the floor.

 

Pete and Patrick sat together in the dressing room, before the show began. It was evening, and they were about to go on live to talk about their relationship and then tie in a Mania promotion by playing Church.

“Are you nervous?” Patrick asked. “It’s our first interview since you got turned into a you-know-what and since we came out.”

“When you put it that way, hella.” Pete said.

“We can do it.” Patrick placed a kiss on his cheek, and then straightened his bow tie. “If you can be a badass vampire, then it can’t be too hard to answer a few gay questions.”

The badass vampire part didn’t assure him, it only reminded him that he did kill an old and defenseless man feeding pigeons the other day for blood, which wasn’t exactly fun.

“Yea, you’re right.” Pete said.

“You’re on in one minute!” 

They both stood up, clasped each other’s hands, and stepped out of the dressing room. Whilst they stepped on stage, their smartphones began to ring from their dressing rooms.

 

The interview went relatively good, as well as their performance, and Patrick and Pete didn’t even glance at the notifications on their phone as they wiped the sweat away from the exhaustion of singing and chucked the smartphones into their pockets to hurry home. They were eager since both of them supposed they should finally discuss their relationship with Declan, Saint, and Bronx. The plan was to make ice cream sundaes, and then Pete would bring up the topic that he was divorcing Megan and he was dating Patrick while the kids were in a good mood.

However, it was foiled as Patrick poured chocolate syrup over Bronx’s vanilla ice cream. Pete was figuring out how to bring it up, when his smartphone rang.

“Oh, fuck.” Pete said. “Josh is calling me. I’m sorry, kids, I’ll be back in just a second.”

He went into the living room to answer the call, and was greeted by Josh’s sigh of relief.

“Pete! I’ve been trying to call you all day!” He exclaimed. “Oh my fucking god, Tyler went missing.”

“What?!” Pete said. “Missing?”

“Yea! He was kidnapped!” Josh cried. “Jenna thought she heard something from downstairs, and then so Tyler went to investigate it. He looked through every single room, and then called up to Jenna that everything was fine, and then a few minutes later he starts screaming!”

“Oh my god.” Pete combed his fingers anxiously through his hair. “Oh my fucking god.l

“He was screaming stuff like, ‘Holy shit dude, what are you doing?’, and he was screaming a lot, and then when Jenna came downstairs it had stopped and he was gone! And there was so much fucking blood on the stairs. It was caked in blood.”

“Oh god.” Pete said. “Do the police have any leads?”

“No. They haven’t found anything.” Josh shook his head. “The killer left no traces. They’re saying Tyler might even be dead. I’m so fucking scared, I just want him to be okay…”

“I hope you find him.” Pete said. “This is just awful. God, I hope Tyler is alive.”

“Me too.” Josh said, his voice trembling amongst tears. “Let me know if you get anything. Oh, and can you tell our manager to postpone our new album announcement? I didn’t get a chance to tell him yet, I was even more in tears when I told him.”

“Of course, of course, I’ll talk to your manager about it.” Pete said. “If there’s anything you need, I’ll get it for you.”

“I wish you could get Tyler.” Josh sobbed. “Oh my god,” he gulped back tears and sniffled, “Pete, I’m sorry, I gotta go, I think I’m gonna cry. Bye.”

“Good luck, I wish you the best in finding him. Bye.” He hung up, threw the phone onto the couch, and looked up to see the kids had gathered in the hallway, peeking at him from the doorway.

“Kids, how about you go eat your ice cream? Pete and I will join you in a minute.” Patrick came down the hall, and the kids scattered and walked away without a sound. “Pete, is everything okay?”

“Tyler’s gone missing.” He gasped. “Holy shit, he’s gone missing, and I think it was a vampire.”

“What?”

“I’m buying a plane ticket to Columbus right now for tomorrow.” Pete said. “I need to investigate this, before anyone else is hurt.”

“Pete, can’t you at least explain first?”

Pete repeated what Josh had told him, and Patrick looked thoroughly shook. Pete then added, “It must have been the vampire! Blood on the stairs, and I just called Tyler a few days ago about the vampire! It’s got to be a coincidence.”

“Calm down, Pete, I think you’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting?! Tyler could be dead, or even worse, a fucking vampire!”

“Pete.” Patrick laid a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it reassuringly. “Pete, there’s nothing we could do about it. How would the vampire even find out about the call?”

“I don’t know, but he did!” Pete said.

“It could be a crazy fan.”

“I’m doubtful.” Pete said.

“Just because Tyler went missing doesn’t mean it’s a vampire.” Patrick pulled Pete in for a hug. “Look, you can go see Josh in a few days, but not tomorrow. We’ve got an interview and a recording session.”

“I know, I’ll be there.” Pete said, squeezing Patrick and gripping the fabric of his clothes. “Just give me a minute to calm down, and I’ll join you and the kids for the ice cream.”

“Alright.” Patrick said, and slowly retracted from Pete. As he Patrick walked down the hall, Pete picked his phone back up and began to book a flight; he would depart tomorrow morning.


	10. Somewhere Another Pretty Vein Just Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone quite a bit!! I'm on spring break now however, and I plan on working on all of my other fanfics, including this one. I've got a nice plot outline formulated in my head for this one. You probably already have your suspicions already on who the other vampire is because I've made it veeery obvious who is very suspicious. I think you'll be in for a few surprises here and there in this and the next few chapters ;)
> 
> If you're a fan of my other fanfics, here's my plans for updating them. If you don't care about them then just enjoy the new chapter lol
> 
> Give Me One Last Kiss (AKA anorexic ryden high school au): will be updated probably tomorrow or within the next few days
> 
> The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love (AKA i'm not okay au except gerard is a vampire): I'll be working more on the last chapter and the prologue more this week depending on how long my stupid AP Euro project takes me, but I should have the last chapter finished sometime this month hopefully

Pete boarded the plane in the early hours of the morning, and watched as he soared across the sky. He saw Los Angeles getting tinier and tinier underneath him, and they passed neighborhoods upon neighborhoods before ascending into the fluffy milky-white clouds. He had his laptop with him, and with his bulky headphones on, he worked on a few music recordings while the flight attendants passed out peanuts.

 

Patrick awoke to the distant rumble of plane engines in the sky above his home. He got up, stretched, and finally picked up his phone to look at the notifications.

**Pete**   
_omw to ohio, sorry trick_

A photo of an airplane window was attached to the text, and Patrick sighed, guessing they would have to postpone the interview and recording. He did have a nervous feeling nagging at his gut, but Pete was Pete, and for Pete’s sake, you can’t stop Pete.

 

Pete met Josh at the front of the airport as rain clouds gathered overhead and weakly smiled at each other when Pete got into the car.

“Hey, dude.” Josh greeted. “Welcome to Ohio.”

“Thanks.” Pete said. “Nice to see you.”

“Where do you want to go first? Do you want to take a nap at my house? We could also go grab food somewhere, although since I’m still trying to fly under the radar we’d have to do a drive-thru.”

“I want to see Tyler’s house first.”

“Are you sure you want to go there?” Josh asked. “A celebrity just got kidnapped, it’ll be swarming with investigators. It’s not a pretty sight either; I threw up after I saw the blood on the stairs.”

“Yeah, I need to see it.” Pete said.

“Well, I guess I can pull a few strings to get you in there, if you insist.” Josh shrugged. “Let’s go, then.”

Josh began to pull out of his spot, and as they began to drive away, Pete took out his phone and took it off airplane mode. He was flooded by notifications. Patrick sent a few angry texts. Joe and Andy were a little mad that he skipped the recording session. Management sent him screenshots of articles showing pictures of him spotted at the airport terminal in Los Angeles. Pete sighed, and put his phone back on airplane mode. He had bigger things to deal with for now.

 

“There’s a point where someone has an obsession.” Joe said, as they sat on the floor of the recording studio, leaning against the amps. “Pete’s pretty much at that point.”

“He doesn’t have an obsession.” Patrick denied. “Anyone would be shook after being turned into a vampire.”

“He’s spent too much time trying to find out who it is that turned him. Can’t he just face it that there’s no way it was someone on set, and that he’s blowing off the band to find out who it is?”

“He’s not blowing off the band, Andy. Tyler went missing.”

“He could have told us to cancel it at least. Does he think Tyler was kidnapped by a vampire, too?”

Patrick stayed silent.

“Shit, he does, doesn’t he?”

“When Pete comes back, Patrick, you have to set him straight. He needs to give it up.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Patrick agreed. “Actually, no, even better. I’m gonna get on a plane to Columbus and take him home.”

 

“Touch whatever you want, they’ve already taken fingerprints and evidence.” Josh said, as he slid the key into the back door and unlocked it as it jangled. “Just don’t break anything or shift it all around too much.”

“Thanks, man.” Pete said, patting his shoulder. He opened the door, and they stepped inside. Josh nodded to the investigators standing in the kitchen, and handed them a nice stack of green currency gained by the success of Blurryface. Pete hadn’t been to Tyler’s home since he had moved, and in the daylight, aside from the equipment strewn around by the police, it felt like something as devious as a kidnapping could never have taken place there. Skylights dotted the living room’s high ceiling, and all of the house was newly renovated with the modern granite countertops and marble tile. There was an abundance of thriving potted plants, framed photos of the Josephs, souvenirs from Twenty One Pilots’ travels around the world, and they all subtracted from the eerie atmosphere. Instead, it felt like a cozy and rich family home that one could easily relax in.

“Down here is the stairs where it happened.” Josh pointed down the hall, and Pete gulped. He could already smell the dried day-old blood on the stairs, and he let Josh lead him down. The aroma grew stronger, and Pete’s stomach was overflowing with a mix of nausea and hunger.

They turned the corner, and once Pete saw the crimson on the stairs marked off with crime scene tape, he had to take a step back and take a deep breath. Unfortunately, the scent only grew stronger with every breath. A vivid imagery formulated in his mind of fangs dragging and then digging into Tyler’s unmarked and pristine skin, the plasma splattering out of his veins and dropping onto the stairs like paint on a white canvas. It seemed almost heavenly, except for the fact Tyler most definitely had to have been in pain and screaming agonizingly.

“You okay?” Josh asked. “Is it too much for you?”

Pete closed his eyes for a second and nodded, clearing his brain to focus on the subject at hand.

“Yeah, man, I’m good.” Pete said. “So, what do the police think happened?”

Josh sighed. “They think that a major artery or something was cut, I think. It’s such a huge amount of blood for Tyler only bleeding there briefly. There’s a big chance he could be dead, a huge one. Jenna’s been distraught since they told her their suspicions and she hasn’t stepped foot in the house since, not even for her cellphone.”

“You really think he could be dead?” Pete asked.

“I don’t know, man.” Josh pushed back his backwards baseball cap, staring down the blood. “I’ve been feeling really shit about it. I guess it still hasn’t completely sunk in yet. But…. I still have got a feeling that maybe somewhere out there, he’s alive.”

“I hope he’s alive, too.” Pete took out his phone. “Okay if I take some pictures of it?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Josh shrugged. “Go crazy.”

Pete snapped a few pictures, and then began to wander around the surrounding area.

“Is there anything weirdly out of place?” Pete asked.

“Oh, um, not really. Looks pretty normal.” Josh said. “Why? Are you a detective now or somethin’?”

“No, I just have a few ideas.”

“Ideas?” Josh grabbed Pete’s shoulders. “Do you know something? What is it?”

“It’s… complicated.” Pete said. “I don’t really have enough evidence to support my theory yet.”

“Well, then, tell me dude!” Josh exclaimed. Pete gently removed his hands from his shoulders, and turned around to face the blood on the stairs, then knelt down to sniff it.

“There’s something weird about the smell.” Pete said. “Like, it smells familiar.”

“Yeah, all blood kinda smells the same, doesn’t it?”

Pete didn’t reply, and instead leaned in closer to sniff it. There was something hidden under the heavy mask of Tyler’s human blood, intermingled with it, and Pete leaned back onto the heels of his feet. He held out his arm in front of him, raised it up to his mouth, and then let one of his fangs leave a small slash in his dead flesh, enough for a tiny cut to let out a bit of Pete’s vampiric blood.

“It smells the same as my blood.” Pete gasped, as soon as the scent hit his nose. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“What the fuck?”

Pete jumped up and whipped around the face Josh. “Oh my god, a vampire wasn’t just here, Josh!”

“Pete, are you okay?” Josh frowned concerningly.

“Yes, but Tyler is _not_. There’s fucking vampire blood here, and that means there’s 2 possibilities.”

“Pete, you sound really crazy right now.”

“Option One is that somehow Tyler had something sharp enough to cut the vampire, which isn’t even possible because it takes a lot to cut a vampire. The much more likely is Option Two.”

“Then Option Two is that you’re just as insane as whoever kidnapped Tyler, because there is no such thing as vampires!”

“No, Josh! Vampires are fucking real! I’m a fucking vampire, of course they’re fucking real. The Option Two is that whoever kidnapped Tyler turned him into a goddamn _vampire_.”

 

Patrick waited in the airport terminal, munching on a slightly bruised and overpriced banana he had bought in one of LAX’s shops. For the last five minutes, a fangirl wearing a Mania shirt had been staring at him weirdly and snapping an absurd amount of photos from the gate for a flight to Austin across from him, and he couldn’t wait to be in the air so he wouldn’t feel so unsettled and be able to see Pete again.

“The flight at Gate 3 to Columbus, Ohio, will begin boarding in five minutes.” A woman announced, as the last weary passengers from Seattle exited and dispersed into the crowd. Patrick unplugged his phone charger, put it in his carry-on bag, and then took out his ticket.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the terminal. A man strutting down with a clearly-cut jawline, plump lips, and tousled hair. The fangirl in the gate across looked even more starstruck than before, and actually passed out.

Patrick was about to open his mouth to call out to Brendon, who was walking down the center of the terminal like a man on a mission, but then he quickly shut his mouth at a sudden realization.

He remembered seeing that a flight from Columbus, Ohio, was landing at a time close to when Patrick would be boarding his own flight there.

Brendon didn’t seem to notice Patrick or the passed out fangirl, and soon he was gone. Patrick fumbled to get to his phone and his fingers flew across to type out his password and then an urgent message to Pete.


	11. We Find The Defendant Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote two whole chapters of this fanfic in one day instead of starting to study for my AP Euro exam because I'm such a procrastinator??? So you guys don't gotta worry about there not being any chapters for a while because I'm already starting on Chapter 13 so that's pretty great, why can't I have this type of motivation for AP Euro though?? Probably because Pete Wentz is way cuter and nicer than Robespierre and Bismarck and all these fancy history people I don't care about
> 
> OK HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER BYE

**Patrick**  
_PETE THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T REPLIED TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES ABOUT ME GOING TO OHIO BUT PLEASE LOOK AT THIS I STG PETE BECAUSE I JUST SAW BRENDON IN THE AIRPORT AND THERE’S A FLIGHT FROM COLUMBUS LANDING AT THE SAME TIME AS MINE BOARDS IT’S HIM PETE HE’S THE VAMPIRE_

**Message delivery failed.**

**Try again.**

**Message delivery failed.**

**Try again.**

**Message delivery failed.**

“Sir, please turn off your phone for now.” A flight attendant politely asked Patrick. He complied, but his heart raced in his chest. Brendon Urie was the fucking vampire. There weren’t many people who knew where Tyler lived, but Brendon had been there multiple times. After the information that Brendon had been inside the music video set around the same time Pete had been turned, the evidence was undeniable.

Patrick contemplated getting off the flight at the moment, to race after Brendon. But what could he really do? Patrick was just a human, and Pete wasn’t there to help confront the vampire. Instead, Patrick listened to the monotonous safety procedures as the plane began to move away from the gate and to the runway. Usually when he was on an airplane, he was filled with excitement at the prospect of visiting somewhere new, but this time, his stomach churned with nausea. Someone had known for so long, had trusted, was secretly a ruthless monster. There was no possible forgivable excuse for kidnapping Tyler, or turning Pete’s life upside down. As soon as the plane’s wifi was turned on, Patrick continued to try to send Pete a text.

 **Message delivered**

**Patrick**  
_I bought tickets for a flight to Columbus in an hour, you’re going home with me because this is getting to a point where you’re putting off other priorities to search for someone that you might never find_

**Patrick**  
_Guess what bitch I’m not kidding look at my instagram I took a great airport selfie_

**Patrick**  
_Guess whose flight boards in ten minutes?? MINE_

**Patrick**  
_SHIT PETE I’M FREAKING OUT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN WRONG_

**Patrick**  
_PETE THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T REPLIED TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES ABOUT ME GOING TO OHIO BUT PLEASE LOOK AT THIS I STG PETE BECAUSE I JUST SAW BRENDON IN THE AIRPORT AND THERE’S A FLIGHT FROM COLUMBUS LANDING AT THE SAME TIME AS MINE BOARDS IT’S HIM PETE HE’S THE VAMPIRE_

**Patrick**  
_OH THANK GOD FINALLY MY MESSAGES FUCKING SENT_

**Patrick**  
_BRENDON FUCKING URIE IS THE FUCKING VAMPIRE PETE AND I’M THIRTY THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR AND I CAN’T DO ANYTHING WHAT DO WE DO_

“Shit.” Pete gasped, looking down at his phone, rereading the messages over and over again as Josh’s milkshake was given to him by the underpaid McDonalds employee. “Josh, I think I might know who kidnapped Tyler. I need you to drive me to the airport, now.”

 

After Patrick’s flight landed, he met Pete in the front of the airport and as soon as they saw each other, Pete raced to hug Patrick.

“I’m so sorry, Patrick, I should’ve told you I was leaving.” Pete whispered, dropping his suitcase to the floor as he wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay, we’ve got bigger issues.” Patrick said. “Should I buy a ticket for your flight and come back with you?”

“No, stay with Josh for now.” Pete said. “I’ll call you when you can come back home. And so you know it’s really me, I’ll start the call with…. ‘Is your name Donnie? Because you’re a catch!’.”

“Cheesy.”

“Yeah, I did a google search for Fall Out Boy pick-up lines a few minutes ago.” Pete shrugged. “Josh is waiting there to pick you up, if you feel unsafe at any time just take a flight far away from here and Los Angeles.”

“What about your kids?”

“I convinced Meagan to take them to Disney World with her new boyfriend. What about yours?”

“Elisa is taking Declan to visit his grandparents for a few days.” Patrick said. “Shit, do you think Joe and Andy will be okay?”

“Oh shit, I hope so. Although, if Tyler was kidnapped just for revealing it was Brendon, then there’s a good chance something could happen to Joe and Andy just for knowing. There’s no time to do anything, though, I’ve got to get through the security check.”

“Shit.” Patrick kissed Pete on his icy cheek and then wrapped his arms around him again for another hug. “I love you, Pete.”

“I love you, Patrick.” A tear slid down Pete’s cheek. “It’s been amazing having you as my lead singer and boyfriend.”

“When did you last feed?” Patrick suddenly asked. “You’ll be okay on the flight, right?”

“I can hold my appetite until we land.” Pete reassured. “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay.”

They embraced for a few more minutes, until Pete lifted his head. “I’ll see you soon, Patrick.”

“You too. I love you.”

“I love you.”

There was hesitation as they moved back, and Pete could still feel the warmth of Patrick’s hand he clung onto until they were too far away for hours, even after the flight. As they walked away, they kept looking behind each other, for just one last glimpse of the other’s face as they both thought Pete had not many positive odds.

Instead, Patrick found himself with a rag strongly smelling of chemicals pressed against his face just a few minutes later, and the world dimmed around him.

 

Pete ran through his plans a numerous amount of times in his head during the flight; put on sunglasses as soon as he got out of the airport to avoid paparazzi and the Californian sun, find his car in the massive parking lot, and drive to Brendon’s house. That didn’t go exactly as smoothly as he planned, since he was barraged by paparazzi on arrival, and the sun had decided to shine extremely bright despite the fact it wasn’t long until it was supposed to set under the palm trees and skyline.

He had to wait in the car until the sky finally turned into a mix of soft pinks and oranges that didn’t completely make him want to gouge out his eyeballs, and then went on his way. At every traffic light and unforeseen stop sign, he wanted to desperately slam the car horn a million times in his hurry.

By the time he arrived at Brendon’s house, the sky had grew midnight purple. He parked far away from any street lamps, and scaled the fence keeping him from Brendon’s home. Pete had enough practice from once upon a time being a rambunctious teenager and now whenever he had to evade the police after feeding, but he still tumbled into the backyard. He was immediately assaulted with dog licks and barks of excitement. Usually, Pete did love seeing Brendon’s dogs, but this was the one time he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

The dogs noticed after a few sniffs and snorts the difference in Pete’s smell, as he had been human last time he visited, and they set off howling and growling at him. Pete sprung up, pushing the dogs off of him that were clawing at him, and darted around looking for a place to hide as he heard footsteps in Brendon’s house to see what was the matter.

He ended up leaping onto the porch roof, scrambling up it as least clandestinely as he could in a panic. He crouched down in a dark corner, and seconds later the door to the backyard was slid open. Brendon Urie stepped out, and the dogs scampered over to him.

“Hey, boys, what’s the matter?” Brendon asked the dogs in a slightly high-pitched voice as he bent down to pet both of them and ruffle their fur. “What’s the matter? You guys saw a squirrel again? Was it the neighbor’s cat? Huh?”

Instead, the dogs barked up to where Pete was above them on the porch roof. Brendon stepped out from under the porch roof to look up, and Pete curled himself into a ball as tightly as possibly. Luckily, the backyard was dimly lit, and after a second of his eyes searching, Brendon shrugged and called the dogs back inside.

When the kitchen lights were turned off and the dogs finally ceased their alarm, Pete quietly slid himself off the roof, landing more gracefully on his feet into the backyard. He walked over to the door, and creaked it just a bit open to peer inside. The kitchen seemed to appear empty, so he slithered in and closed the door quietly behind him. Pete didn’t even attempt to tip-toe, he just tried to be stealthily as possible while treading lightly on the floor. He heard Brendon’s socks padding up the stairs, with his dogs following.

Pete snuck over to the stairs and ascended them as soon as Brendon was out of sight, and then paused outside of the door of Brendon’s office/recording studio. He could hear the soft thump of a beat for a song, the pause and restart, and Brendon humming to himself.

After gathering his thoughts and taking a deep breath, he emerged from the hallway into the room.

“Brendon, we need to talk.” Pete stated.

Brendon, startled, paused the music and spun around in his chair. “Pete? How the fuck did you get in my house, dude?”

“I have a question for you.” Pete cracked his knuckles. “Are you, or are you not, the vampire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, I used wordcounter.net for this whole fanfic so far cuz idk why i just wanna analyze it and 9% of the words of this fanfic are Pete and honestly I'm not shooketh at all at that
> 
> and I need name ideas for the next chapter so basically if you have a Fall Out Boy lyric that either sounds vampire-y or you think matches what you think the next chapter will be about then comment it ;)


	12. The Person You'd Take A Bullet For Is Behind The Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i've updated this fanfic so much i should really be putting more effort into updating my other fanfics as much I am this one lol

“Is this about the Stay Frosty music video?” Brendon chuckled. “Pete, this is really creepy. You can’t just sneak in for some promo.”

“This is an entirely separate matter.” Pete said. Suddenly, he was no longer across the room and seemed to dissipate from standing in the doorframe. Instantaneously, he stood right at Brendon’s side, leaning on his desk. Brendon jumped back in his chair in alarm, gripping the armrests. “You were seen going in and out of the set at the exact same time I was turned. You were also seen in the airport today at the same time a flight from Columbus had just landed, and what a coincidence- Tyler Joseph was just kidnapped yesterday.”

“Look, what happened to Tyler is awful. Are you seriously implying I did it?” Brendon asked. “And what do you mean by ‘turned’?”

Pete grinned widely, revealing his fangs. “See these fangs? I have reason to suspect you may be the one who turned me into a vampire.”

“Pete, this isn’t a good time for a joke.” Brendon gulped. “Tyler could be dead.”

“Did suddenly appearing at your desk when I was across the room seem like a fucking joke?” Pete demanded. “Admit it. You are the fucking vampire, and you took Tyler.”

“Pete, I’m just as human as I’ve ever been.” Brendon raised his hands, shaking, like he was surrendering to a police officer. “I could never do anything like that to one of my best friends. I didn’t even fucking know vampires existed!”

Pete wasn’t convinced by the fear in Brendon’s eyes. “Well, then prove it.”

“Shit, how do I prove I’m human? Look at me, I’m breathing, my heart is beating. Isn’t that good enough proof that I’m alive?”

“It’s easy enough to fake breathing, and I can induce my heart to beat for a certain period of time.”

“The flight I was on yesterday? It was from New York City.” Brendon said. “I was waiting to reveal it to everyone since Tyler went missing, but I got another part in a Broadway show. I’ll show you the plane ticket.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s right here.” Brendon slowly lowered one of his arms, and opened what seemed to be a junk drawer. True to his word, he handed Pete a ticket dated that day for a flight from JFK to LAX. “I’ve been in NYC for the last few days. I have texts and pictures on my phone if you need more proof, just don’t hurt me or Sarah, please!”

“Relax, Urie, I’m still mostly the same.” Pete assured, after inspecting the ticket. “Well, I guess you’re not the vampire. I’m sorry for thinking it was you. You would never do anything like that.”

“It’s okay." Brendon took a deep breath, attempting to shake himself out of the fear and adrenaline. "I’d be pretty spooked if I was a vampire, too. When did this whole thing happen?”

Pete told Brendon the story of how he was turned into a vampire, and by the end, Brendon had a peculiar look on his face.

“That’s terrible.” Brendon said. “You said that someone saw me in the building at the same time, right?”

“Tyler said you had to go in to find your phone.”

“Oh yeah, I did. Did he tell you that Josh was in there with me?”

“Josh?” Pete demanded. “Josh was in there?!”

“He came in to help me search for my phone, and he suggested we split up to find the phone faster.” Brendon slammed his hand onto his forehead. “Holy shit, no way, could it be Josh?”

“No, it can’t be.” Pete denied. “I know him well. Hell, I even just visited him today, and Patrick’s with him. It just can’t be him.”

“As much as I hate to think about it, who else knows where Tyler lives? Who else was in Columbus that night?”

“Fuck.” Pete grabbed his phone from inside his pocket. Suddenly, it all added up. Pete had just assumed Josh wasn’t shocked that Pete was a vampire because Tyler’s kidnapping had already sucked his emotions dry. Josh had never drank any of his milkshake either on the drive to the airport, either. “Shit, I need to call Patrick and tell him to get the fuck out of Josh’s house.”

Brendon nervously ran his hands through his hair, biting his lip whilst Pete pounded the screen of his phone. Pete hadn’t prayed in a quite a long time, but in his head he begged God for mercy on Patrick and Tyler.

As soon as Patrick picked up, Pete said, “Patrick, get out of there now! It’s not Brendon; _I think Josh is the vampire_.”

“Good job, Pete.” A familiar voice praised on the other end of the line, and Brendon could almost see Pete’s eye sockets widen in shock. “You finally figured it out.”

“Josh!” Pete hissed. “What the fuck do you want? I swear to god, if you hurt Patrick-”

“Oh, don’t worry, Patrick’s just asleep right now.” Josh said. “Well, you must have a lot of questions about this situation, haven’t you?”

“I want to know what the fuck you want.” Pete asked. “What is it? I’ll help you negotiate a higher revenue off your music, or more music videos, or….”

“Do you really think that’s what I want?” Josh snickered. “No, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’ll answer all your questions, but I want you to come back to Columbus. I bought two tickets for a flight tomorrow that I’ll email to you; one for you and one for Brendon, as I don’t doubt you’ve revealed yourself to him and that he has questions, also.”

“Don’t drag Brendon into this.”

“Well, I just did.”

“What if we don’t go?”

“Even if only one of you show up, or I see police, then I guess Patrick will get be Tyler’s first meal.”

“No! We’ll fucking go, Dun.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Have a good night.”

Josh hung up, and Pete sighed. “Josh bought us plane tickets to Columbus tomorrow.”

“You mean… you and me?”

“Yeah.” Pete leaned against the wall and collapsed in a heap on the ground. “He has Patrick, oh my god. He threatened to kill him!”

“Why the fuck is he doing this?”

“I don’t know, but it’s sick.”

“It is sick.” Brendon wiped away a tear.

“I’m so sorry, Brendon, I never wanted to bring you into this.” Pete sobbed. “Shit, Tyler’s been turned and Josh is evil, and I might never see Patrick again.”

 

“Josh, did I fall asleep in the car?” Patrick yawned, waking up from his slumber.

“Josh isn’t here, he’s upstairs.”

Patrick opened his tired eyes wider in shock, remembering the chloroform. “Tyler? Is that you?”

“Mhm.” Tyler said. The bite in his neck was clearly visible through his torn shirt shoulder, with dried blood still covering it. They both sat across from each other against the walls of the bleak basement “Nice to see ‘ya, Patrick. Josh brought you in here a while ago.”

“He turned you, didn’t he?” Patrick asked.

“What do you mean by ‘turned’?”

“Did he force you to drink his blood?”

“Yeah.”

“Then welcome to the vampire club, Tyler.” Patrick sighed. “Damn it, Pete flew back to Los Angeles already. He thought it was Brendon, and I’d be safe with Josh.”

Tyler let out a chuckle, which was replaced by a fit of coughing that made Tyler bang his head against the wall. Finally, when he was done, he forced out in a hoarse voice, “Damn it, that keeps happening. My throat is dry as hell.”

“You’re thirsty.”

“So, not for water, I guess.” Tyler sighed. “You know, as I woke up, I started to remember all these things that right after they happened, Josh made me forget. It’s really weird, it all feels like that was a dream. Josh was always too good of a guy, you know, and that’s what it always seemed like. We’ve known each other forever. And then I guess, after our concerts he would always take me aside and drink my blood. The next day, that memory would be gone.”

“When did it start?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, geez…” Tyler tried to remember. “I think when we were on the Save Rock and Roll tour. Oh my god, that was almost five years ago. I think it was after the Montreal or Niagara Falls concert. Josh grabbed my arm and told me right after our performance that we had to go to the dressing room.”

 _Oh, that must have been why there were always rumors of them fucking_ , Patrick thought. “And that kept going on, even after tours?”

“No, when weren’t on tours I guess he found another source. When we were, though, he did. Right up until the hiatus, even on the Tour de Columbus.” A tear slid down Tyler’s cheek. “I don’t understand why he had to keep wiping my memory like that, like he couldn’t trust me or something. I’m his bandmate. We’ve shared dirty socks, and yet he couldn’t trust me enough until now to know.”

“Do you know why he turned you?” Patrick asked. “Or why I’m here?”

“Not really.” Tyler shrugged, his voice trembling. “But I think you’re here because Josh said he wants Pete to come back. Apparently he didn’t get a chance to talk to him properly.”

“What a hell of a great idea then, to hold Pete’s fucking boyfriend hostage. That just screams peace, doesn’t it?”

“I guess so.” Tyler agreed, and then he suddenly started coughing again. It was much worse this time, like a tsunami battering a beach instead of a large wave pounding against it. He sputtered out small drops of blood, tears sliding down his face through the agony. The coughing could probably be heard by Josh, but it didn’t seem like he was going to make an attempt to help Tyler out. “Shit. This sucks.”

“How thirsty are you?” Patrick asked.

“I’m really thirsty.” Tyler admitted. “I don’t know if I can control it any longer. My teeth are in pain, and my throat is in pain, and oh my god, you smell _ah-maze-ing_. It’s like putting a doe out in front of a lion.”

“That isn’t a good sign at all.” Patrick said, as he noticed the irises of Tyler’s eyes beginning to shift from brown to a hazy red and his starving pupils dilating as they observed him. Patrick inched against the wall, blood palpitating.

“I’m really sorry, Patrick.” Tyler cried, scraping his nails against the cement floor. “But I really need your blood. It’s killing me.”

Patrick gulped, his heart racing. _I don’t want to die… but I can’t do anything about it. Tyler’s a thirsty vampire and I can’t delay the inevitable._ , he reasoned.

“Please, Patrick.” He begged.

“Pete was able to control himself the first time…” Patrick finally said. “So, there’s no reason that you couldn’t?” He wanted to believe it so bad, but Tyler’s condition seemed to be much more worse than Pete’s had been. It looked like Tyler had been awake at least a whole day with no blood at all and his throat ripping at his mind, while for Pete it had only been minutes, and even then it was iffy. However, there was no time to regret his consent.

In an instant, it happened. There was no vocal reply from Tyler, only him pouncing and knocking Patrick to the floor, ripping open his skin and jugular vein with his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all properly shooketh
> 
> don't worry though Tyler and Patrick won't be getting gay with each other at all
> 
> and you'll be even more shooketh in the next chapter too ;)


	13. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdghdkhksdnbsfmn I'm so sorry school's been so busy please excuse me but this chapter is pretty good I'd say so I hope you all like it. I probably won't be able to do much updates until after I take my AP Euro exam because my teacher is keeping us heckin busy, but I do have plans to finish this fanfic this summer and start a potential sequel if I have time idk
> 
> enjoy!

Pete broke down in tears a few times at the airport and on the plane, but otherwise the trip to Columbus for a second time went okay for Patrick being held hostage.

Brendon drove the rental car, especially since Pete started sobbing again at the baggage claim. It was really starting to wear down on Pete’s throat, too. He hadn’t drank blood in a few days, and he hadn’t planned his next meal in typical fashion because usually he relied on Patrick. For some odd reason Brendon rented a Jeep even though he barely knew stick shift, but the lingering smell of baby wipes and cat poop inside it slightly curbed Pete’s hunger.

Brendon tapped the wheel incessantly, his heart rate audibly getting faster and faster as they got closer to Josh’s house. Pete, meanwhile, stared off into the distance of the upper-class Ohio suburbs they passed like he was an emo kid on a family road trip and not on an edgy vampire rescue mission.

“Do you think we’ll make it out alive?” Brendon asked. Pete opened his mouth to answer, but then Brendon shook his head. “No, I can’t think that. Gotta stay positive. Everything’s gotta be fine. I’m totally gonna be able to release my album, go on tour, go to my cousin’s wedding, and meet my first child.”

“Sarah’s pregnant?” Pete gasped.

“We’re not completely sure yet.” Brendon said. “She’s late this month. But obviously don’t tell anyone. I can’t help but get excited about it, though.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to meet ‘em if she is.” Pete smiled. However, a deeper pit of guilt churned in his stomach. If this all went wrong, it was possible Pete would indirectly kill a father. “I’m sorry for bringing you into this. Should I make an escape plan for you?”

“Nah, unless you have any ideas.” Brendon shook his head. “Don’t worry. I don’t want to endanger anyone just so I can escape and maybe be a dad. You’ve done so much for me, Pete. You got Panic! At The Disco to where it is today. I really owe you a lot.”

“Thanks, Brendon.” Pete asked. “Wait, did you ever tell Sarah where you were going?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, that’s not good, because, um… she just texted you to say the pregnancy test was positive.” Pete, who had been holding Brendon’s phone to reply to texts so he wouldn’t text and drive, showed Brendon his phone.

“Fuck.”

 

Pete pressed the doorbell, and he heard a muffled chiming from inside the house. “Josh! Open the fuck up, I want my boyfriend back!” He yelled.

The door swung open, and Josh grinned at them. “Well, that’s no way to treat your host.”

“It is to the guy who kinda fucking murdered him.” Brendon shrugged. “So, fucker, why do you want us here?”

“Come in, come in.” Josh moved to the side. “I’ll talk to all of you over a nice cup of coffee, though I suppose it’ll have to be blood for Pete and I.”

Both Pete and Brendon glared at him with distrust, but stepped in anyway.

“Take off your shoes.” Josh said, and then patted a table. “Leave your phones here. I’ll leave mine, too.”

Pete handed over his phone, although Brendon hesitated.

“ _Brendon_.” Pete hissed under his breath.

“But what about Sarah-”

“I get it, but you can text her right after.” Pete promised. “We’ll make it out alive.”

“He’s right. As long as you behave, you’ll walk out just fine.” Josh confirmed.

Brendon slapped his smartphone onto the table. “Fine.”

“And weapons.”

“We don’t have any weapons.” Pete said.

“I heard a jingling in Brendon’s pocket.”

Brendon sighed, and slammed a knife on the table. “C’mon man, did I sneak this past the TSA for nothing?”

They all followed Josh into the living room, where he sat on an armchair and Pete and Brendon sat on the couch opposite to it. A coffee table between their seats had the cups of coffee (and blood) Josh had promised, but Josh was the only one to touch it. Pete saw that Josh knew Brendon was visibly uncomfortable by the blood by his squirming, but Josh instead just raised the cup up to his lips and sipped it.

“Your drinks are fine.” Josh said, with minuscule drops of blood remaining on his lips. “Go ahead, I’m not that malicious as to poison them.”

“I’m not thirsty.” Pete said. “And you’re making Brendon uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine.” Brendon protested. “Just ‘cause I’m human doesn’t mean I can’t handle the sight of blood.”

To prove it, he picked up his cup of coffee and lifted it to his mouth. Before his lips could part, Pete slapped it away. The cup shattered onto the floor, and the liquid stained the floor and walls brown. Brendon was frozen, and looked on in shock, while Josh narrowed his eyebrows and his friendly expression disappeared.

“I smelled traces of vampire blood mixed in the coffee.” Pete said. “Enough to turn him.”

“Well, I don’t see why that’s much of a problem.” Josh threw his cup of blood to the side too. The ceramic shards clattered against each other, and the scent of warm coffee was replaced with the metallic smell of death. Brendon shrank back in his seat as his facade of fearlessness was gone, while Pete and Josh scowled at each other.

“Brendon is going to be a fucking _father_ , that’s the problem. You said we’d be fine.”

“No, I said you’d walk out of here fine. There can be a little discomfort while you’re still in my house.”

“There’s quite a difference between discomfort and turning someone into a fucking vampire, Josh.”

“It’s a _gift_ , Pete.” Josh hissed, baring his fangs. “You both should appreciate it. You get immortality, you get unimaginable strength and senses, and I don’t understand how you can’t be grateful for that.”

“Oh, so you think killing people is great?” Pete demanded.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re like one of those stupid Council people. Always putting their noses into other people’s business, like the world would be so much better with a few worthless humans. That’s not how it works. As long as we keep killing insignificant people, it’s not going to have an effect on humanity as a whole. Some people will cry and get on with their lives, and a fast food restaurant will have to hire someone else in their place, and after a few years it’s like they never existed. I’ve seen it before.”

“That’s how you fucking feel?”

“Well, there’s a few exceptions, of course. That’s why I decided to turn you.” Josh said. “I was thirsty while looking for Brendon’s phone, so I just decided to get a quick drink, and then I decided to give you a little bit of blood in return. You should be happy, you’re the first one I turned.”

“You make it sound like you were stealing a glass of water from me.”

“Because in essence, that’s what it was.”

“Look, we came here for Patrick and Tyler.” Brendon interrupted. “Can we please just get to the fucking point of all of this?”

“Do you think I’m going to listen to a fucking _human_?” Josh chortled. “Shut up, Brendon.”

“Chill, Josh.” Brendon sat up. “This isn’t like you. This isn’t Josh from Twenty One Pilots, this isn’t Josh, my best friend. You’re acting like a completely fucking different person, and you need to get your shit together.”

“The human Josh you know is _gone_.” Josh slammed the table with the palms of his hands, shaking the cup shards and spilled coffee and blood. “I’m a new person.”

“A _shitty_ person, actually.” Brendon said. “You think you’re better than everyone because you can kill them a little easier? Get over yourself!”

“And you think Pete’s still the same person, too?”

“Well, he’s certainly not going around treating human lives like garbage and turning everyone into vampires, unlike _you_. Why the hell did you turn Tyler anyway?”

“I wanted to give Tyler the gift.” Josh defended. “He deserved it. It should have gone better, I admit, but he didn’t know what was good for him.”

“What are your plans then? Do you really think he’ll want to continue being in a band with you after what you’ve done?”

“I’ll get him to understand it. Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan. So, Pete, I’m guessing you probably want to see Patrick, don’t you?” Josh asked. “If you concentrate, you’ll be able to hear their conversation, and I know what’s going to happen next. 3, 2, 1.”

Josh snapped his fingers, smirking, and a bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the house.

“PATRICK?!” Pete bolted up. “Tell me where the fuck he is!”

“It looks like Tyler got a bit thirsty.” Josh shrugged. “Want me to bring you to him?”

“Right fucking now.” Pete demanded, and Josh nodded nonchalantly.

“Great. Brendon, you have to come too.”

“He’s human, Tyler will hurt him!”

“Well, if he doesn’t want to go into the basement with us, I’ll just have to hurt him. C’mon, Brendon.”

Brendon scowled at Josh as they followed him to kitchen and then the door to the basement. The door was barricaded with the fridge, and Josh pushed it away effortlessly.

“Even a weak vampire can break locks.” Josh said, pulling out the loose doorknob from the door. The door swung open, and Josh threw away the doorknob. The agonizing cries of Patrick echoed louder, and Pete raced down the stairs. The scent of blood became more pronounced and plentiful with every step down. His eyes darted around, and as soon as him and Patrick’s eyes met, he tackled Tyler and slammed him against the floor.

“Get the fuck off of Patrick!” Pete hissed at Tyler’s face. Tyler pushed Pete off of him, making him fly into the wall so Tyler could scamper back to Patrick’s blood. Before Tyler could dig his fangs back into paralyzed Patrick’s neck, Josh snatched him by the arm and dragged him away.

“Josh, no, I’m still thirsty!” Tyler pleaded, trying to struggle out of his grasp. “Please!”

“Just wait for a moment.” Josh said. “I’ll get you more soon.”

Pete sprung up and raced to Patrick, immediately clasping his hand over the bite to put pressure on the bleeding. “Patrick! It’s me, are you okay?”

“Pete.” Patrick mumbled against him. “Glad you’re here.”

The vision of the red and the aroma flooded his senses, and Pete gulped, avoiding eye contact with Patrick. “I’m so sorry, Patrick, I should’ve known it was Josh.”

“Nobody knew it was Josh, it’s ‘kay.” Patrick said. “Are we leaving soon? Bleeding isn’t very pleasant.”

Pete turned around to glare at Josh to see if he would let them peacefully go, but Josh shook his head.

“You look thirsty, Pete.” Josh smiled, his fangs poking out out of his lips. “You should’ve fed before coming here, shouldn’t you?”

“I’m not thirsty.” Pete hissed. “Just let us go, Patrick’s bleeding.”

“But it smells nice, doesn’t it?” Josh asked. “Just drinking a little bit won’t hurt him.”

“I have more control than Tyler, excuse you.”

“That is true.” Josh shrugged. “I mean, you can always turn Patrick if it goes awry, can’t you? He’ll be _fine_.”

Patrick gripped Pete tighter, and Pete shook his head. “No, fuck off, Josh. We’re tired, and we’re going home.”

“Well, if you don’t want to,” Suddenly, Josh seized Brendon by the neck and pulled him close to Tyler. “Brendon’s going to be a nice addition to the family. I should teach you and Tyler how to turn someone properly, shouldn’t I?”

“No! Josh, what the fuck?!” Brendon thrashed in Josh’s grip, attempting to pry Josh’s hand off his neck. “Let me go, this isn’t you, Josh! Stop!”

Josh dug one of his fingernails into Brendon’s smooth and unmarked skin, and dragged it along. Blood dripped out, and Tyler’s eyes immediately grew bloodshot.

“STOP!” Brendon cried. “No, oh my god, no, I don’t want to die, please Josh, I don’t want to die!”

“Just take a drink of Patrick’s blood, and Tyler won’t lay a hand on him.” Josh promised, leaning down to lick a drop of the crimson liquid. Brendon cringed at the nudge of Josh’s fangs and his smooth tongue, and began to sob.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I don’t want to fucking die, holy fucking shit…”

“Pete, just do it.” Patrick said. “I’ll be fine, I don’t feel that bad, don’t worry about it.”

Josh’s grip on Tyler was slowly loosening, and Pete sank his fangs into the bite on Patrick’s neck. He swallowed gulps of the sweet blood, trickling down his lips and chin whilst there was no attempt of resistance or even a noise from Patrick aside from his breathing growing shallower and shallower. After Josh finally deemed it was enough after a minute of the heavenly torture, he let Brendon drop to the basement floor.

“Run, Brendon.” Josh said. “Live your life for now, but when you least expect it, I’ll be back to give you the gift for sure.”

Brendon wasted no time letting the trauma petrify him in place. He made a mad dash up the stairs, scrambling up and then racing out of the house as fast as he could move his legs.

Pete removed his fangs from the gash in Patrick’s neck as quickly as he could, and then listened closely for his pulse. It was there, but throbbing rapidly to make up for the blood loss and getting weaker and weaker. Pete looked back at Josh, lifting Patrick in is arms. With the level of blood loss Patrick was at, he would definitely need a blood transfusion for sure.

“We’re leaving _now_.” Pete hissed at Josh, lifting Patrick in his arms.

“We’re not done yet.” Josh replied.

“Josh, just let them go.” Tyler protested. “You’ve done enough.”

“Tyler, shut up, you don’t know anything!” Josh hissed at Tyler.

“What I know is that you’re being a huge dick!” Tyler scolded. “We’ve been in a band together for years, and you betray my trust for this? I was fine with you drinking my blood. But wiping my memory? Turning me into a fucking vampire? Threatening to kill Brendon and putting Patrick on the brink of death? This time, you’re out of the band for real.”

“I’m your _sire_ , you can’t do that.”

“Watch me!” Tyler kneed Josh in the crotch. “Pete, go!”

“Thank you, Tyler.” Pete called out to him, as Tyler and Josh began to brawl. Josh slammed Tyler against the wall, while Pete ran up the stairs with Patrick in his arms, clinging to life.


	14. Dead and Gone

“Don’t worry, Patrick, you’ll be okay.” Pete constantly whispered to him, breaking the lock on the front door to exit and then running out to the car. He flung open the back door and laid Patrick down, then slammed it and got in as fast as he could.

Pete shoved the keys in the ignition, and turned. The car rumbled to life, and he quickly seized the wheel and drove as fast as he could down the street while the wheels screeched. 

“Siri, where’s the hospital?” Pete demanded, fumbling for his phone. “SIRI, WHERE’S THE HOSPITAL?!?!”

“Make a right.” The GPS said finally, just as he got to an intersection. He slammed on the brakes, lurching Patrick forward onto the car floor.

“Fuck.” Patrick slurred groggily. “Pete, I think I’m dying. My heart is like really, really, really, palpitating.”

“We’ll make it to the hospital.” Pete assured. I love you, Patrick, we’ll get there, I swear. You’ll be okay. You’ll see Declan again, and me, and we’ll be able to go on our tour and have more sex and write more songs. It’ll be okay, just stay awake.”

“I’m sorry, Pete.” Patrick cried, tears making clear streaks down the blood splattered on his face. “That’s not going to happen. I feel it, I’m dying.”

Pete pulled over, knowing he could probably get to the hospital faster if he ran instead. He slung Patrick over his shoulder and raced down the street. The nearest hospital was three miles away, maybe he could get there in time. Patrick would live, Patrick would have to live.

And then it stopped.

The thrum of Patrick’s heart that had become white noise ever since Pete had transformed now left a strange but uncanny absence in its place.

Pete stopped suddenly, Patrick falling out of his arms as the truth sunk in.

“Patrick!” He screamed. “Patrick!”

Patrick was not going to live.

Pete picked Patrick up off the sidewalk and ran back to the car. He tried not to let himself erupt with tears and sob into Patrick’s skin decreasing in temperature, and he threw open the back car door. Pete set Patrick’s wide-eyes corpse onto the seat, got in, and slammed the car door closed behind him.

Pete lifted up his own arm, reaching it to his fangs, and tore a cut into it. Then, he lowered it to Patrick’s lips, opening his jaw and letting the blood drip into his mouth.

“Please work, please work, please work.” Pete begged silently.

In a car on the side of a road in Columbus, Patrick lost his humanity forever.

 

Brendon finally stopped running, heaving for breath behind a department store. He fell against the wall and sank to the ground, burying his head in his knees and finally letting himself sob. His entire body shook with anxiety.

In his hurry, he had managed to get his phone. He finally reached into his pocket with fumbling fingers and dialed Zach’s number.

“Zach!” Brendon cried, and the words exploded out like water bursting through a hole in a dam. “I’minOhioandJoshDunisavampireandIhavenoideawherePeteandPatrickisandTylerisinJosh’sbasementandhe’savampirenowtooand-”

“Holy fuck, Brendon, how did you get that high?”

“I’m not high.” Brendon shook. “I just, shit, I don’t know what to do, dude. Death just breathed on my fucking face.”

“I’ll send you a ride to a hotel.”

“No, airport. I need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Okay, I’ll do that.” Zach said. “Where are you?”

“Um,” Brendon stood up and leaning against the wall, he stumbled down to where he can see a road. “I’m at the Target on Stringtown Road. Do you think the driver will be scared if I’m a little bit covered in blood?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Do you think he’ll call the cops?”

“Nah, just mention you work at Target. And they spilled strawberry juice on you.”

“Since when does strawberry juice exist?”

“It does now. I’ll text you when I buy the plane ticket.”

 

“Sir, you’re going to need to come with us for an extra security check.” The TSA officer said.

Brendon internally grew even more frustrated being that he had already almost been turned into a vampire today and he had no idea if Pete or Patrick or Tyler were even alive, but he begrudgingly stepped aside. What could possibly be so suspicious about him? He had managed to buy a new set of clothes at Target with his debit card before the driver picked him up, and he didn’t smell overly of blood unless you really dug your nose into his skin. Did they somehow find about the knife he had smuggled on the last flight?

A TSA officer took him into a room in the back, and it looked like they tried to make some effort to make it look pleasant. The walls were blue, and… that was it. Brendon sat down at the table obediently.

“Someone’ll be here in just a minute.”

“It won’t take too long, will it? My flight’s in a-” Brendon stopped speaking as the TSA officer had shut the door on him, leaving Brendon alone in the room. Wonderful.

True to the TSA agent’s word, a few seconds later the door was unlocked and a lady stepped in wearing a business suit while carrying a stack of forms.

“I just need you to sign a few things, and then you’ll be right on your way.” She smiled friendlily at him, and set down the papers in front of him. “My name is Mrs. Choi, and I’ll be your vampire crisis agent.”

Brendon’s face paled, and he gulped,looking down at the papers and back up at the smiling lady, whose fangs were now clearly visible to Brendon’s eyes.

“ _Vampire crisis agent?_ ”

“Yes, vampire crisis agent.” She repeated, and then looked sympathetic. “You’ve been through quite a lot today, haven’t you?”

“This certainly isn’t helping.” Brendon sighed. “I just need to get on my flight.”

“I understand, there’s just a few things you must sign. It’s protocol after humans experience things such as these.” She then pointed to the first form and handed Brendon a pen. “This one is to verify Joshua William Dun’s letter to us disclosing his intentions of attempting to turn you but that you did not cease humanity. The next one is a form confirming that you are knowledgeable of the existence of vampires and understand the consequences if you disclose their existence. The one under it is a witness form that Tyler Robert Joseph is a vampire. The one under that is another witness form that Patrick Martin Stump is vampire.”

“Patrick’s a vampire?!”

“Oh, you didn’t know? I supposed you were with Mr. Wentz when it happened.” She took the form out of the pile and set it aside. “And then we just need a video testimony of the events of today, and you’ll be on your flight. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“What do you mean Patrick is _dead_?” Brendon demanded. “What happened to him? How did you even find out about all of this is the first place?”

“Oh, we have our ways.” Mrs. Choi dismissed. “Mr. Stump unfortunately was exsanguinated, but sired by Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III. So,just take this pen and sign the forms.”

Brendon tentatively picked up the pen and began to read through the first form. “What the fuck? Why’s one of the conditions that Josh is legally allowed to turn me if he can prove it’s in my best interest?!”

“You can prosecute him if he does it again without sending a letter of intent to us.”

“I’m not going to sign this, then.” Brendon dropped the pen. “Get me a form that doesn’t say that.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t make the rules. I’m only a representative of the UVCUS.”

“The what?”

“United Vampire Council of the United States. Mr. Urie, you must sign this form, otherwise the legal consequences can be quite devastating.”

“Such as?” Brendon’s heart was lurching in his chest in fear, but suddenly his hands picked up the form without thought and it tore in half. He let it fall to the ground, one landing on Brendon’s carry-on and the other on Mrs. Choi’s high heel under the table.

“Mr. Dun won’t have to send us a letter of intent.”

“It’s not like you’d stop him in the first place.”

“He will not have to prove it’s in your best interest either.” She said. “You will also be refused if you ask the UVCUS for recourse in matters such as being caught in a murder, or placement in another Vampire Council’s jurisdiction with a new identity. That’ll especially be difficult for you,to be without, Mr. Urie, as you’re famous and non-aging wouldn’t go unnoticed for long.”

“I have money, it wouldn’t be extremely hard.”

“And if you’re found to be a danger to the UVCUS, you won’t have the right to a trial.”

“I don’t think I’m that stupid.”

“Mr. Dun shall also be entitled to turn your spouse, if he so pleases, since she’s less than two months pregnant.” She handed over another copy of the form from her briefcase on the floor, and shoved the pen in Brendon’s hand. “I’ve been part of the UVCUS for a hundred and twenty years, I’ve seen people like you try to work their way out of the laws. Brendon Urie, and it never works. It’s been calculated there’s a 98% chance Joshua Dun will try to turn you again, and there’s nothing the both of us can do about it. _Sign the forms_.”

Brendon hesitated, and Sarah filling his thoughts, he picked up the pen and put his signature on all of the dotted lines.

“Wonderful, now for the video testimony.” Mrs. Choi took the forms and picked up her camera. “Now, repeat after me.”

 

“Patrick?” Pete whispered, seeing his eyes start to blink open.

Patrick slowly took in the scene. He lay in a hotel room, Pete sitting by his side. The television was muted, the channel it was on playing some sort of celebrity gossip show. The curtains were drawn, masking whatever lay in the dark outside from any glimpse of Patrick.

“Oh my god.” Patrick sat up, recalling the memories. “Holy shit. You turned me.”

“I’m sorry.” Pete took Patrick’s hand, caressing it softly with his thumb. “I couldn’t get to the hospital in time.”

“It’s not your fault.” Patrick assured him. “It’s Josh’s fault.”

“I should have known it was him the whole time, but I instead got you and Brendon and Tyler involved…”

“Pete, listen to me.” Patrick lifted his hand and placed it on Pete’s face, then pressed his nose to his. “None of this is your fault. It’s not your fault Josh turned you. Josh started drinking Tyler’s blood a long time ago.”

“Really?” Pete gasped.

“Tyler told me before he… you know. Josh started drinking Tyler’s blood on the Save Rock and Roll tour, and made him forget it by morning.”

Pete looked shocked, and his eyes welled up with tears. “I could have done something then. It’s my fault they were on that tour.”

“Pete, don’t be sorrowful, none of it is your fault. I’m glad you turned me.”

“How could you possibly be overjoyed at…” Pete held out his hands, “this?”

“In the moment I died, I saw so many things I thought would never happen because I would have been underground.” A tear fell from Patrick’s eye. “I would have never seen Declan grow up. I would have never kissed you again. I would have never sung again, I would have never felt the exhilarating rush of performing on a stage, I never would have met another fan. I would have never done so many things. And now that I’m here again, reborn, I can.”

But Pete knew that Patrick would have to see Declan grow old and die, that there was still a chance their relationship might not work out, that someday Patrick would have to hide from the public eye when they noticed his undeniable youth and wait decades to step in the spotlight again under a new alias. Right now, though, it didn’t matter, because Patrick was at least still here.

Pete wrapped him tightly in his arms, never wanting to let him go ever again and release him to the unleashed cruelty of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm back from my stupid AP Euro exam it was worth it because our teacher got us the good donuts anyways THIS FANFIC IS ALMOST DONE WHAT?? Cuz I didn't realize I put that much of the plot in this chapter so wow we're extremely close to being done???? I can't believe I didn't realize it 'til now. Okay so basically we got one more chapter to go but don't cry because there's gonna be a sequel (we can't just leave josh all fine and snazzy can we)!
> 
> My plans are as follows: I'll start working on Chapter 15 and then the sequel. When I get the first chapter of the sequel finished, I'll publish Chapter 15 and the sequel at the same time so I can link the sequel to chapter 15 so you all can bookmark it right away and not miss anything. Ok cool? Cool. It'll be probably be published at least by mid-June I think so look forward to that! The sequel will make all of you even more shooketh tbh I hope


	15. Dead On Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER FOLKS
> 
> YEET

“Yeah, yeah.” Pete said as he held the phone up to his ear. “Yeah, Patrick’s fine. Want to talk to him?”

“Who’s that?” Patrick asked, looking over from the TV, on which he was watching a late-night talk show.

“Andy and Joe.” Pete handed the phone to him, and quickly whispered while blocking the microphone, “I haven’t told them you’re a vampire yet.”

“Ah, okay.” Patrick said. “Do they know about everything else?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Patrick took the phone from Pete. “Hey, guys, I’m all good.”

“Yeah, damn, what happened must have really been terrible.” Andy said. “I can’t believe you were bitten by Tyler and survived.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty glad too.” Patrick nodded. “Any word from Brendon?”

“Not yet.” Joe said. “But we’ll keep our eyes peeled. I’m sure he’s doing okay.”

“I’m hoping so.”

“Oh, how much longer will you guys be in Ohio for?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Hang on a sec.” Patrick then called out to Pete, “Pete! When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow!” He called back from the bathroom. “Joe and Andy shouldn’t worry.”

“Thanks!” Patrick called back. “Yeah, we’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

“Great, can’t wait to see you guys. Be careful.”

“We will, see you later.” Just as Patrick’s finger hovered over the end call button, Pete called out “Patrick, you want to drink now?”, which was the last thing Joe and Andy heard on the call, a heeded warning of what was to come in form of a casual sentence that could easily masked with the assumption it was going to be alcohol Patrick would be drinking, not blood.

 

“Do you want to try drinking from me or go out and get a human?” Pete asked, drying off his hair from the shower, which he hadn’t had much of a chance to take running back and forth from airport to airport.

“Can vampires even drink from other vampires?” Patrick asked.

“I wish I knew.” Pete sighed. “It would be much safer to go with getting a human, though.”

“No, let’s do vampire blood. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Patrick said.

“I’ll force you off the human if you drink too much.” He promised.

“No, I still don’t want to risk it.” Patrick shook his head. “I’ll drink from you for the time-being.”

“Alright, let’s try it.” Pete held out his arm to Patrick as they sat on the hotel bed, displaying his unmarred skin. Patrick hesitantly shifted his posture, leaning forward and wrapping his shaking hand around Pete’s wrist.

“Shit, I don’t want to do this.” Patrick admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m a vampire, I’ll be perfectly fine. You had to drink my blood to turn, you can drink it again.”

“I don’t want to.” Patrick let go of Pete’s arm and turned his head away as his stomach quietly growled for the thought of sustenance.

“If you don’t want to drink it, I’ll be glad to go out and drag an innocent human off the street and let their blood drip on your face until you drink.” Pete threatened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Well, it’s better than the destruction you could cause when you grow even thirstier.” Pete took Patrick’s chin and forced him to look at him. “So, you’re either going to drink my blood or have to hurt someone else, which you would have to eventually anyways. Make your choice.”

Patrick looked away at the wallpaper for a few seconds, and then into Pete’s eyes. “I don’t want to right now.”

“You’re thirsty, stop denying it.” Pete let go of Patrick’s chin and waved his arm under his nose. “Don’t you want it? Isn’t every fiber of your being begging for it?”

“I’d rather not.”

“You said you were _glad_ I made you like this earlier, and now you’re shying away at the first thought of the sacrifice you have to make to keep going.” Pete took his arm away from Patrick’s nose, and suddenly raised it quickly to his mouth and bit down. Blood trickled out, and Patrick’s eyes widened at the sight of the crimson red liquid dripping out and streaking his skin.

Patrick gulped, and looked away. “No.”

“Your resilience won’t get you anywhere.” Pete said, moving his arm to Patrick’s mouth. “You can’t always be the good guy when you’re a vampire.”

A drop of Pete’s blood dripping into Patrick’s lip and flowed down to his chin. Patrick licked his lips, and a pleasant taste filled his mouth.

“Oh my god.” Patrick looked down to the wound in Pete’s arm, and he could feel himself almost nearly beginning to salivate at the sight and the taste of the miniscule amount of blood on his lips. “It tastes… amazing.”

“See, isn’t that great?” Pete asked.

“”No, that’s the problem.” Patrick said, and begrudgingly grabbed Pete’s arm and bit down into it.

 

“You’ve been gone all day!” Sarah exclaimed. “Where could you have possibly been? This isn’t like you.”

“Oh, I was hanging around with Pete, writing song lyrics and stuff. I didn’t see any of your texts until just now, I’m so sorry.” Brendon embraced her in a hug.

“So, are you excited about the baby?” Sarah asked.

“Oh, yea, I totally can’t wait.” Brendon smiled against Sarah’s cheek. “I’m gonna do all the fun kid things with him. Like telling him to do chores, and being mean to the other parents at the PTA meetings.”

“Sounds like a blast.” Sarah giggled. “I’m going to run to the book store and buy some pregnancy books with my friend, you stay behind and rest, okay? You look exhausted.”

“Sure, have fun.” They kissed in parting for a few seconds, and Sarah grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. As soon as Sarah left, Brendon checked to make sure she had locked the door behind her and as soon as he was sure that was secure, he moved on to checking every door and window fervently. Brendon armed himself with his largest kitchen knife after yanking it out of the wooden knife block in absence of a real weapon to defend himself with.

He did not know how long he had to live. It could be seconds or months, but he’d fight like hell when that moment came; for him, for Sarah, for his child’s future, for the injustices of Pete and Tyler.

Shaking, he forced himself to sit down and work on music, but he just couldn’t concentrate. Soon, looking up on youtube on how to use a feature he forgot about in his audio-editing program turned into a binge-watching of self-defense videos.

 

A few days later, Pete and Patrick sat down in the airport terminal waiting for their plane to start boarding very soon. The last people stepped off the plane, and Pete and Patrick sit up straight and ready to go, ready to brandish their boarding passes.

“Anyone needing special assistance may begin boarding now.” A person announced, and someone in a wheelchair was wheeled up. Pete unplugged his phone charging cord, and just as he picked up his phone to put in his pocket, it started to ring.

“Oh, it’s Brendon.” Pete said to Patrick, and Patrick nods. He had time to answer since they’re flying economy and boarding last, so Pete quickly answers the phone. “Hey, Brendon, whatever it is make it quick; Patrick and I are about to board the plane home.”

“I think Josh is here.” Brendon whispered into the phone.

“Really?” Pete’s face turned to alarm. “Where are you?”

“I’m at home.” Brendon’s voice shook. “Nobody else is here, Sarah’s shopping.”

“Shit, I’ll be over there as soon as my plane lands.” Pete promised. “What do you have to defend yourself?”

“I dropped the knife.” Brendon quietly cried. “Oh my god, I’m going to die, oh my god.”

“Call 911.” Pete says.

“They won’t help, Josh is a damn vampire.” Brendon whimpered. “Pete, you’re awesome, thanks for getting me where I am today. I love you, man.”

“Be optimistic.”

“I’m about to die! I can’t just fight Josh like I beat all those guys in the Saturday Night video, there’s a difference between expensive special effects and my puny mortal muscles. Shit, I can hear him, shit, shit, shit.”

“Hang tight, Brendon, try to distract him.”

“I can’t distract him for four hours!”

“Do it, or you have no idea what’ll happen.”

“He’s here. He’s right in front of the closet.” There’s a moment of silence. “You don’t deserve to hear me die, I love you man. Tell Sarah I love her and the kid.”

Pete opened his mouth to stutter something out, but then there’s only silence and the buzz of disconnection. His phone drops into his lap, and everyone at the gate looks away from his horrified facial expression.

The tears began flowing, and the airport staff looked pitiful as a lady said first class can start boarding.

“Pete?” Patrick wrapped his arm around Pete’s shoulders as he dug his hands into his hair and gripped onto it tight, trying to find something to concentrate on other than sobbing in the middle of an airport. “Pete, I heard the call. What should we do?”

“Brendon will be fine. He has to.” Pete assured Patrick, although merely it was more of an illusion for himself. “I mean, you got out fine, why shouldn’t he?”

Patrick was compelled to mention he would be six feet under if he hadn’t been turned, but that wasn’t what Pete needed to hear right now. “Yeah, Brendon’s a tough dude. He can do it.”

“We’re still getting on the flight.” Pete wiped a tear off of his boarding pass. “And as soon as we get off, we’ll head right to his house. He’s not that far from the airport, we can make it there in time.”

 

“Breaking news, world-famous singer and member of the band Panic! At The Disco, Brendon Urie, has allegedly gone missing, just days after Tyler Joseph, the singer of Twenty One Pilots and also a close friend of Brendon, also mysteriously disappeared.”

_To be continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we done??? WE DONE!
> 
> ok but seriously thank you guys so fucking much??? I love y'all? You guys are hella awesome and I would have never finished this fanfic without your support all of your comments honestly make my day seriously
> 
> ANYWAYS SEQUEL IS POSTED THIS FANFIC AND THE SEQUEL ARE IN A SERIES SO JUST CLICK NEXT IN THE SERIES AND YOU CAN GET TO THE SEQUEL
> 
> Thank you all!!!!!!


End file.
